A vingança gera ódio ou amor?
by Luh Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata é uma garota meiga, delicada e louca, que entrará nas situações mais bizarras, para tentar se vingar do namorado infiel, assim ela acabará conhecendo novamente o amor, mas de um modo muito diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**A VINGANÇA GERA ÓDIO OU AMOR?**

**-**

Imagine essa cena:

Uma garota.

Um garoto.

Um pôr do Sol.

Um beijo.

Imaginou?

Parece mais um daqueles clichês de filmes, não?

Mas essa cena não é de um filme, e seria perfeita, senão fosse por um detalhe: o garoto é meu namorado, e a garota minha (ex-) melhor amiga.

* * *

Agora, imagine o que eu fiz depois de ver a cena citada acima:

Não, eu não fui lá, meter a mão na cara daqueles dois, não.

Como qualquer garota normal e equilibrada, apenas saí correndo, chorando desesperada.

Ok, eu não sou normal, sou uma garota idiota que acabou de ver o namorado a traindo e apenas saiu correndo.

E agora aqui estou no meu quarto, com o rosto todo inchado, completamente descabelada, já devo ter comido uns 3 potes de sorvete (aii meu Deus, além de ser chifruda, vou virar uma baleia) e com uma idéia fixa na cabeça: vingança.

Uzumaki Naruto, você não perde por esperar.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, está aí.

Eu só postaria uma fic aqui se a considerasse muito boa, essa foi a única que chegou um pouco perto disso!!

Esse daí é só o prólogo, mas se puderem, mandem uma review para dizer se gostaram *-*

Até o 1° capitulo.

Ahh eu escrevi os primeiros capitulos ouvindo Taylor Swift - White Horse, ouçam é linda

Ja nee

* * *


	2. A idéia idiota

São exatamente 3:30 da manhã, e eu estou toda suja de terra, com um galo enorme na cabeça, presa em uma delegacia de Konoha esperando meus pais(que ainda não chegaram) pagarem minha fiança... ahh esqueci de mencionar, sentado do meu lado, com a maior cara de assassino, e um galo igual ao meu(mentira, o dele está bem maior) na cabeça,está o próprio Sasuke Uchiha.

Bom, acho que devo explicações, como que há poucas horas estava enrolada em uma coberta, chorando feito louca, e agora estou presa, acusada de tentativa de homicídio(o Uchiha é **muito** exagerado), e invasão domiciliar. E como o metido do Uchiha entrou nessa história.

* * *

Vamos ao flashback:

" _Já era 12:00, e eu ainda estou chorando feito um bezerro desmamado. Mas desta vez é de raiva. Havia terminado meu namoro com a anta loira, pelo telefone, não iria deixar ele ver o quanto estava magoada. Terminei com toda a delicadeza e calma que só uma Hyuuga pode ter._

_- Você e a Sakura que se comam e sejam felizes. Nem pense em tentar falar comigo de novo ou... – Ok, não foi com tanta delicadeza._

_- Mas Hina - ele me interrompeu – foi sem querer, ela me seduziu. Juro, foi sem querer._

_Depois dessa frase infeliz, fiz a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça: joguei o telefone pela janela. Ouvi o barulho de algum carro derrapando, mas ignorei._

_Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, como por exemplo fazer um certo loiro se rastejar e implorar por mim.._

_Depois de alguns minutos cheguei a brilhante conclusão de que não sou nenhum gênio do mal, não consigo nem ofender alguém direito, imagine criar um plano para me vingar._

_Olhei para fora, a noite estava linda. Achei melhor dar uma volta, para tentar me acalmar um pouco, e botar as idéias no lugar._

* * *

_Depois de quase meia hora andando sem rumo, notei que, **sem querer**, acabei indo parar em frente a casa do Naruto. O carro da Sakura estava parado em frente. Tentei dar um sorriso maldoso, mas acho que saiu algo parecido com uma careta._

_Neste instante, tive a idéia mais louca da minha vida. Só não imaginava as consequências."_

* * *

**Kinha Oliver**: Tomara que tenha gostado, manda uma review falando que opinião você formou, espero que seja sincera *-*

**Luciana Fernandes:** Espero que tenha gostado =D

**tophearth00022: **Obrigada pelo elogio! É, são sim, adoro as músicas dela, ela sabe como compor ;D

**Izzy Dolll:** Brigada por ter mandando review, espero que goste desse capitulo! Adoro muito essa música, a Taylor é demais! Ahh, eu vi que você tbm gosta de McFly, nossa,é a minha paixão, eles fazem música como ninguém *-*

* * *

Ai está o 1° capitulo, eu sei que ficou quase tão pequeno quanto o prológo, mas ainda estou conhecendo meu jeito de escrever. Juro, que os próximos serão maiores.

Eu, sinceramente, não sei se esse capitulo ficou bom, não sei escrever as idéias direito no papel, mas espero que tenha agradado. E por favor mandem reviews, e espero acime de tudo sinceridade *-* Ahh a fic é U.A. , esqueci de mencionar, mas acho que já deu pra notar né.

Ahh escutem McFly - Falling in Love, é linda

Ja nee


	3. Uchiha Sasuke

_"Estava tentando abrir a porta do carro, com um grampo de cabelo meu, mas é muito difícil. Que merda. O grampo quebrou, que que eu faço?? E então avistei uma pedra de tamanho razoável, pesada o bastante pra quebrar o vidro. Hum... boa idéia._

_Mas, então, olhei para a casa, a garagem estava aberta(a anta sempre esquecia de fechar) e o carro do Naruto não estava ali. Mirei a janela da sala, a luz estava acesa. Não estavam em casa(ele sempre deixa a luz acesa, pra fazer os ladrões pensarem que há alguém em casa - prefiro nem comentar). Então provavelmente, haviam saído no carro dele._

_Me dirigi á porta da frente, estava trancada. Ok, ele não é tão burro._

_Dei a volta na casa, verifiquei se alguma janela estava aberta. Droga, todas trancadas._

_Então olhei para cima, a janela do quarto dele estava aberta. Beleza._

_Mas como eu chegaria lá? Pensa Hinata, pensa. Olhei em volta, em frente ao quarto, havia uma árvore, com os galhos gigantes, perfeito. Tirei minha sandália, afinal subir em arvores com salto não dá._

_Estou me sentindo o próprio Tarzan haha. Droga, a janela estava um pouco longe, tenho que pular._

_XxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Consegui, quase quebrei o vidro da janela e possivelmente um dente, mas consegui._

_Que nojo, o quarto inteiro está impregnado com o perfume da Sakura. Vadia._

_Olhei ao redor, não tinha mais nenhuma foto minha. Filho da mãe, algumas horas atrás estava tentando se desculpar, e agora até as minhas fotos ele já jogou fora._

_Isso fez a raiva e a mágoa voltarem, piores que antes. Senti meus olhos arderem, mas não, eu não iria chorar de volta. Levantei os olhos, e mirei uma foto que estava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, onde antes estava uma foto minha, agora estava uma com o Naruto e a Sakura abraçados. Fiz algo, que acho que daqui pra frente iria se tornar um hábito, sempre me faz se sentir muito melhor, joguei a foto pela janela. Tentei jogar o criado-mudo também, mas era muito pesado._

_Dei um sorriso divertido, eu só iria pegar algumas roupas minhas que tinham ficado aqui, e jogar o carro da Sakura em algum rio por aí, agora vou destruir a casa dele._

_XxXxXxxX_

_Olhei ao redor, a casa está um completo caos, é impossível distinguir o que é cozinha ou sala. Trabalho concluído._

_Subi para o quarto novamente, com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa do guarda-roupa jogado no caminho, cheguei a janela. Agora seria mais complicado pular para o galho. Olhei para baixo, merda, se caísse seria uma queda feia. Mas não tenho escolha, lá vamos nós._

_XxXxXxX_

_Acordei meio atordoada. Merda, parece que um trator passou por mim. Mirei em volta, provavelmente caí, estava embaixo da árvore, deitada no chão? Está muito macio para ser o chão,olhei para baixo, estava muito escuro, mas deu pra ver claramente que eu estava deitada em cima de um homem, hum..... muito cheiroso por sinal. Vi que ele acordando, tentei me levantar, mas notei que meu joelho estava nos documentos dele, então achei melhor ficar paradinha. Ele abriu os olhos, escuros como a noite, eiii... eu conheço esses olhos._

_- Você – dissemos os dois juntos._

_- Agora, mãos para cima – gritou um policial, vindo do nada, com as lanterna no nosso rosto – vocês estão presos."_

* * *

E agora cá estou. Sei, que não expliquei de onde o Uchiha apareceu, mas eu também não sei. No instante que o policial, nos pegou, o idiota foi logo dizendo que eu era uma ladra e estava tentando mata-lo. Mas o policial acabou levando nos dois, se fudeu idiota, pensei, o olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

- O que que foi, Hyuuga? – perguntou ele, com desprezo na voz, com aquele olhar de ódio dele. Que medo.

Eu sei que devia perguntar de onde diabos ele saiu e porque me acusou de ladra, mas ele bufando de cinco em cinco minutos, aquele galo enorme (que tenho quase certeza que fui eu que causei, quando caí em cima dele) e os olhares mortais que estou recebendo, estão me assustando.

- N-n-ada. – disse, gaguejando como sempre, quando fico nervosa. Patético.

A porta se abre, entra o mesmo policial que prendeu a gente.

- Ok Hyuuga, o senhor Uzumaki está aqui, e não vai prestar queixa, mas é preciso que você pague todos os danos da casa dele. E vai te custar caro, parece que o lugar foi atingido por uma bomba nuclear. Quando seus pais chegarem, a senhorita estará liberada, – voltou sua atenção para o Uchiha – E você pode, por favor,esclarecer o que houve, senhor Uchiha. A Hyuuga já deu seu depoimento, e você não se encaixa na história dela.

- Tudo bem – disse ele, até parecia que era educado, idiota – eu estava voltando da balada, era lá por 1 da manhã. Estava perto de casa, quando avistei uma garota, tentando abrir a porta da frente da casa do meu vizinho, achei estranho pelo tardar da hora, mas ignorei, pensei "deve ser a namorada dele" – bufei irritada, ele me lançou um olhar de deboche e continuou –subi para o meu quarto, e quando olhei pela janela, a avistei subindo na arvore e pulando em direção ao quarto. Ela ficou algum tempo em silêncio lá, mas depois deu pra ouvir, todo quanto é tipo de barulho, parecia que estavam guerreando lá dentro. Depois de quase meia hora, decidi ligar para vocês. – idiota fofoqueiro.

- E porque você decidiu ligar depois de tanto tempo?

Ele desviou os olhos. E disse: Não sei, talvez ela tivesse perdido a chave, e sido obrigada a entrar pela janela.

Desculpa esfarrapada, tenho certeza que está mentindo. Mas pareceu que o policial se deixou convencer.

- E depois o que houve? – perguntou.

- A vi, olhando pela janela, e depois a abrindo, ela ia fugir. Então fui lá fora, não ia deixar. Ela olhou, acho, que tentando ver se ia conseguir pular, o galho estava um pouco longe da janela. E pulou, caindo em cima de mim. E devo dizer – olhou para mim, sem sorrir, mas com os olhos divertidos – ela parece uma porca, de tão gorda.

Ahhhh, mas eu te mato. E pulei em cima dele.

- Hyuuga, largue o pescoço do Uchiha agora – disse o policial sério, mas com cara de quem estava se divertindo – ou vai ser presa realmente.

- Ok – disse derrotada.

- Já volto Uchiha. Você vai confirmar o que disse, para os meus superiores, com licença.- dei um sorriso divertido, iria terminar de matar o Uchiha - nem pense nisso Hyuuga – disse o policial, saindo. Sem graça.

O Uchiha se ajeitou na cadeira, e olhou para um canto qualquer, indiferente, como se eu não tivesse tentando mata-lo segundos atrás, e parecia mais calmo. Então, criei coragem e falei:

- E-e-u sei q-q-ue você mentiu – ele me olhou confuso – s-s-obre ter pensando que eu tinha perdido a chave. Porque? – disse tudo de uma vez, tentando não gaguejar. Ele demorou alguns segundos para entender, e então me lançou um olhar superior e arqueou a sobrancelha de um jeito sensu... metido.

- Não te devo satisfação nenhuma – lancei um olhar impaciente – ok, eu digo, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. Demorei para ligar, porque fiquei muito contente vendo você destruir a casa dele, você sabe que eu odeio o Naruto, Hinata – disse, sem expressão.

É a primeira vez que ele fala meu primeiro nome, que eu me lembre pelo menos, e olha que o conheço desde o jardim de infância(assim como Naruto e a Sakura-vadia)e estou no 3° ano agora. Não quero nem pensar no que vou fazer quando voltar ás aulas (começam segunda, hoje é sexta), quando todos o virem juntos, e eu sozinha.

- O que foi Hyuuga? – perguntou, parecendo por um segundo preocupado, até parece. Sasuke Uchiha preocupado com a patética Hyuuga, só nos meus sonhos.

- Ahh nada **Sasuke**– enfatizei, e ele voltou a encarar o chão. Ficamos alguns minutos assim. Até que resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Não precisava me chamar de gorda – falei, sem conseguir esconder a voz meio embargada, eu estava sensível pô, perdi o amor da minha vida, minha melhor amiga e fui presa, tudo no mesmo dia, qualquer um fica sensível. Ele me olhou, parecia se sentir culpado, mas deve ser impressão minha.

- Não precisava cair em cima de mim – disse ele, sorrindo de um jeito que o deixou mais lindo, se é que isso é possível. Sinceramente, agora sei porque ele tem um fã-clube tão grande, ele é um deus-grego, é idiota mas lindo. Foco Hinata, ele te chamou de gorda, foco.

- Mas... – comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida.

- Venha, senhor Uchiha – abriu a porta o policial novamente – o senhor só irá oficializar seu depoimento, e poderá ir embora.

E o Uchiha se foi, sem nem olhar pra trás, idiota, podia dar um "tchau" pelo menos. Fiquei mais alguns minutos naquela sala minúscula,tentando me manter acordada, afinal já era quase 05:00 da manhã. Foi quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta novamente, levantei meus olhos, pensando ser algum policial vindo me liberar. Não era. Fiquei estática, com os olhos arregalados. Era **ela.**

- Sakura?

* * *

Pronto, a porcaria está postada, e postei rápido para compensar o capitulo anterior =D

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, não saiu como eu queria mas está legalzinho, e com o tamanho bastante razoável(em comparação aos outros). Ahhh mandem reviews, para dizer se gostaram hein !!

**tophearth0002, Kinha Oliver, Izzy Doll, Nyo-mila, Franzynha, Luciana Fernandes e gesy - **Brigada de coração hein gente, por terem mandado reviews e pelas dicas(principalmente quanto ao tamanho do capitulo) *-*

Como eu adoro indicar músicas, vou falar de outra: Lindsay Lohan - Confessions of a Broken Heart (adoro)

Ja nee


	4. Haruno Sakura

- Sakura? – falei chocada – O-o q-que você e-e-sta fazendo aqui? – merda, a gagueira voltou.

Ela me olhou com cara de deboche, durante alguns segundos, e começou a rir feito louca.

- Quem diria – disse ela, depois de se recuperar do ataque de risos, e já sentada no lugar onde antes estava o Uchiha – a princesinha Hyuuga presa... você é mesmo ridícula. Mas meus parabéns, essa de destruir a casa dele, foi demais.

- Como? – perguntei incrédula, não acreditando no que ouvi, quer dizer, ontem mesmo nós éramos amigas, e é _ela_ que está pegando meu (ex)namorado, sou _eu_ quem deveria estar a tratando assim.

- Aiaiaiai, parece que vou ter que explicar tudo – ela fala, me olhando, como se eu fosse insignificante. Vaca – Você achou mesmo que alguém popular e linda como eu, iria ser amiga de alguém como você? Uma coisinha sem-graça e ridícula.

Meus olhos se encheram de água, eu sempre pensei isso de mim mesma, mas ouvir alguém que eu considerava quase minha irmã falando isso, dói demais.

- A princesinha vai chorar, tadinha – disse ela, com falsa compaixão – Sinceramente não sei como o Naruto pode ficar com você tanto ém depois daquela declaração ridícula que você fez, ele não conseguiria dizer não, o _meu _loirinho não gosta de magoar ninguém. E como eu sou muito boazinha, te digo: ele, realmente, gosta de você, como amiga é claro, mas gosta. Sabe, foi bem difícil o convencer a te trair, ele queria terminar tudo antes, mas ficou com peninha.

É, claro que depois dessa, a idiota aqui, já estava chorando (de volta). Merda, é muita coisa pra se digerir em um dia. Mas eu tinha que perguntar uma coisa ainda.

- M-m-as se v-ocê não gosta de m-m-im – disse entre soluços, droga, estou me humilhando cada vez mais, tomei fôlego e me esforcei para falar sem gaguejar – porque se tornou minha amiga?

- Você é mesmo muito ingênua, ou muito burra – fala, com uma sorriso convencido – Puro interesse, querida.

A olhei levemente confusa.

- Ok, idiota, eu explico. Você é herdeira dos Hyuugas, da multinacional Hyuuga, andar com você iria me tornar muito mais popular, iria a festas, conhecer pessoas ricas e famosas, e claro que uma delas foi o Naruto. Eu já conhecia do colégio, mas se aproximar dele, sem parecer interesseira era difícil, acabei conhecendo você, a idiotinha apaixonada por ele, então fui me aproveitando das situações, e cá estou... namorando um dos herdeiros mais ricos e bonitos de todo o Japão.

- Mas, pensei que você fosse apaixonada pelo Uchiha.

- E sou, mas ele é muito convencido. É claro que depois algum tempo, ele vai cair em si, e notar que é completamente apaixonado por mim. Por enquanto, eu fico com o Naruto, ele não é tão bonito quanto o Sasuke, mas dá pro gasto.

- Porque está me contando tudo isso agora? – perguntei um pouco curiosa – Você poderia continuar fingindo ser minha amiga.

- Eu até pensei nisso, e pelo que sei, você seria burra o bastante, pra me perdoar. Mas perdeu a graça, já consegui o que queria, sou muito mais popular que você e tenho o Naruto, você não tem mais serventia nenhuma. E quando chegamos em casa, e soubemos o que você fez, fiz questão de vir aqui com o Naruto e te contar tudo, queria ver essa cara de derrotada que você está fazendo – me olhou de cima á baixo - Meu Deus, você é tão patética, que só consegue chorar e ficar me olhando com essa cara de coitada..

Parei de chorar na hora, essa vadia passou dos limites. Ela que fique com o Naruto, se ele foi idiota o bastante pra cair na dela, ele não era o garoto certo pra mim, mas se ela acha que vai me humilhar desse jeito e vai sair impune, está muito enganada.

- O que que foi? – a vadia fala toda cheia de si – se tocou que sou muito melhor que você, e desistiu de ficar...

Decidi interromper, você vai ver o que é bom Haruno.

- EU VOU TE MATAR... SUA... SUA... – eu já disse que não consigo xingar os outros em voz alta? – SUA... VACA – berrei irada, se jogando em cima dela, e a derrubando da cadeira.

- Você.É.uma. vadia - a segurei pelos cabelos, e após cada palavra, batia com a cabeça dela contra o chão. Estava parecendo uma louca, mas quem liga.

- ME SOLTA.... SUA LOUCA. SOCORROOO – gritou a vadia, isso só me fez ficar com mais raiva, e puxar os cabelos dela com mais força, acho que ela notou, porque calou a boca. Mas tentou revidar, me arranhando o rosto todo.

Pela sala, ecoava o som das batidas da cabeça dela contra o chão... eu já estava me preparando para arrasta-la pelos cabelos, quando me senti sendo levantada e agarrada pela cintura por duas mãos fortes, me afastando da Sakura.

- Calma Hyuuga – senti um arrepio, quando ouvi a voz do Uchiha, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Me solta, Uchiha – disse, me debatendo em seus braços.

- Fique quieta,– disse, com um pouco de mistério na voz, mas isso não evitou o arrepio que passou pelo meu corpo – apenas, fique quieta.

Foi quando entrou, pela porta, um Naruto desesperado, indo em direção á Sakura e a abraçando.

- Sakura? Querida, o que houve? – perguntou Naruto cheio de preocupação, senti meus olhos transbordando. A Sakura apenas apontou pra mim, com uma cara de vitima, fazendo com que o Naruto me encarasse levemente assustado.

- Hina-chan, você está bem? – fala o Uchiha, me abraçando por trás.

Depois dessa frase - que ele falou alto o bastante, para todos na sala ouvirem - houve um silêncio sepulcral na sala. Sakura e Naruto o encarando levemente chocados e eu senti minhas pernas amolecerem, fazendo com que o Uchiha me abraçasse mais forte.

- Hina-chan, você está bem? – repetiu, parecendo impaciente, e pressionando levemente meu braço.

PQP alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui?

* * *

**N/A**: DA-LHE HINAATA !!!

Confesso que adorei escrever esse cap. – a Hina foi demais *-*

Bom, não tenho muito que falar, então até o próximo!

Mandem reviews hein, quero saber se gostaram de ler, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever ^-^

Ahhh **Franzynha, Meey e Toph-baka** – brigadaa por mandarem reviews, e muito bom saber que estão lendo, valeu *-*

E pra não perder o costume: escutem Taylor Swift – Our Song

Já nee


	5. Quer namorar comigo?

* * *

-

_Alguns minutos atrás_:

**POV Sasuke**

- Venha, senhor Uchiha – abriu a porta o policial novamente – o senhor só irá oficializar seu depoimento, e poderá ir embora.

Me levantei, e o segui, e nem sequer olhei a Hyuuga.

Enquanto acompanhava o policial (que descobri mais tarde se chamar Kakashi) aonde quer que ele fosse, me peguei pensando no quanto a Hyuuga mudou... há uns anos não conseguia nem falar sem gaguejar, isso quando falava, é claro, e agora invade e destroi a casa do Uzumaki, sem contar que quase tentou me matar, duas vezes – bom, na primeira vez não foi de propósito, eu acho - . Dei um sorriso malicioso, realmente as santinhas são as piores.

- Chegamos Uchiha – falou Kakashi, indicando uma porta – entre, e de seu depoimento, depois se dirija á sala onde está a Hyuuga, que iremos liberar vocês.

Apenas consenti com a cabeça, e entrei.

XxXXxXXxXxXxX

Depois de alguns minutos, contando tudo o que aconteceu novamente, me liberaram, e fui andando calmamente para a sala onde estava anteriormente.

No caminho escutei uma voz irritante e estridente, era o Uzumaki, que pelo jeito acabou de chegar á delegacia. Dei um sorriso divertido, ele estava desesperado, tentando entender o que havia acontecido com a casa dele. Sinceramente, tenho que me lembrar de parabenizar a Hyuuga pelo estrago. Uma mulher magoada e louca (e muito bonitinha, sou obrigado a admitir) faz coisas incríveis.

E falando em loucas. Estava chegando perto da sala, quando ouço uma voz mais irritante que a do Naruto, e infelizmente, muito conhecida minha. Aproximei meu ouvido da porta, e tentei escutar melhor(eu não estou curioso, eu só... só... quero ter certeza de que ela, daí eu não entro na sala, é, é isso)

- Você é mesmo muito ingênua, ou muito burra – merda, é ela – Puro interesse, querida.

Abri uma fresta da porta, e me deparei com a Sakura e a Hyuuga, sentadas quase lado a lado. Não pude ver o rosto da Sakura, mas o da Hyuuga estava levemente avermelhado, parecia que estava se segurando pra não chorar. Ela olhou um pouco confusa para a outra.

- Ok, idiota, eu explico.... – e falou um monte de merda, não deu pra ouvir muito, mas ela estava humilhando a Hyuuga. Nunca fui de ter compaixão, mas me deu uma pontada de pena. Hinata parecia ser o tipo de pessoa, que confia em qualquer um... Pobre garota.

- Mas, pensei que você fosse apaixonada pelo Uchiha – quando ouvi meu nome, apurei os ouvidos.

- E sou, mas ele é muito convencido. É claro que depois algum tempo, ele vai cair em si, e notar que é completamente apaixonado por mim. – nessa hora, tive que me morder pra não soltar uma gargalhada, cara, essa garota não se enxerga - Por enquanto, eu fico com o Naruto, ele não é tão bonito quanto o Sasuke, mas dá pro gasto. – Quase fiquei com pena do Uzumaki. Quase.

Mas fiquei mais preocupado comigo, PQP, essa garota vai me perseguir até quando. Bom, eu sou lindo e rico, metade da população feminina do Japão morreria pra sair comigo(e alguns homens também), mas ela pode arranjar alguém melhor do que eu.... ou talvez não, já que eu sou o melhor e...

- Meu Deus, você é tão patética, que só consegue chorar e ficar me olhando com essa cara de coitada – não sei porque, mas essa frase da Sakura me tirou dos meus devaneios rapidinho, e eu senti um pouco de raiva. Estranho.

Notei que a Hyuuga prendeu a respiração, e lançou um olhar irado para a Haruno. Alguma coisa me diz, que é melhor a Sakura calar a boca.

- O que que foi? – nossa, impressão minha ou a Hyuuga está com uma cara de assassina? – se tocou que sou muito melhor que você, e desistiu de ficar...

- EU VOU TE MATAR... SUA... SUA... SUA... VACA – ela gritou, e se jogou em cima da Sakura.

- Você.É.uma. vadia – eu escancarei a boca de um jeito, que quase tirei o maxilar do lugar(que exagero ¬¬), a Hyuuga estava possessa. Batia a cabeça da Sakura, de um jeito, que parecia que queria fundir a cabeça dela com o chão.

- ME SOLTA.... SUA LOUCA. SOCORROOO – a rosada gritou... ahh como eu queria ter uma câmera aqui, e umas pipocas também. Ihhh ela revidou, o rosto da Hyuuga ta ficando todo marcado.

Merda, isso ta ficando sério. A Hyuuga se levantou e pelo que parecia pretendia terminar de arrancar os cabelos da Sakura, alguma coisa assim. Achei melhor interferir, antes que ela conseguisse arrancar o couro cabeludo da outra, a agarrei pela cintura, e a trouxe junto a mim.

- Calma Hyuuga – sussurrei em seu ouvido, a senti estremecer um pouco. Sorri convencido, eu sou foda.

- Me solta, Uchiha – disse ela, esperneando nos meus braços.

- Fique quieta,– disse, tentando fazer um pouco de suspense, um plano muito louco estava começando a se arquitetar em minha cabeça – apenas, fique quieta.

Foi quando, o Uzumaki entrou pela porta, com a delicadeza de um elefante. E abraçou a Sakura.

- Sakura? Querida, o que houve? – depois dessa frase, senti a Hyuuga se endurecer, tenho certeza de que ela estava quase chorando. E alguma coisa dentro de mim, algo parecido com raiva e frustração, me fez começar meu plano agora mesmo.

- Hina-chan, você está bem? – falei, a abraçando por trás e tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Senti os olhares de Sakura e Naruto sobre mim, mas fiquei mais preocupado com a Hinata, que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Então a trouxe mais perto de mim, e a apertei mais.

- Hina-chan, você está bem? – repeti. Pressionei um pouco o braço dela. Responde mulher.

- Er... sim, querido? – ela falou com um pouco de incerteza na voz, mas pelo menos respondeu.

O Uzumaki abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido, pelo Kakashi que abriu a porta:

- O que houve aqui? Ouviram alguns gritos.

- Não foi nada de mais – ele olhou com um pouco de desconfiança para Sakura que estava sentada no chão, abraçada pelo Uzumaki, com o cabelo parecendo um ninho de rato, e pra Hinata que estava com o rosto todo marcado. Encarei a Sakura, com o olhar carregado de desprezo, desafiando ela a desmentir o que eu disse, ela abaixou a cabeça. Touché.

- Ok – disse ele, pouco convencido, se dirigiu para o Uzumaki – me acompanhe por favor, temos algumas coisas para acertar.

O Uzumaki saiu carregando a Sakura, e olhando para a Hyuuga, como se ela fosse a qualquer momento pular neles, coisa que eu não duvido mais. Ficamos sozinhos.

- U-uchiha.. será que você p-poderia – disse a Hinata, parecendo envergonhada. Foi quando notei que ainda a estava abraçando. A soltei, e virei meu rosto, odeio adimitir mas fiquei um pouco corado.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos, e ela perguntou:

- P-pode me explicar agora – falou, com a voz decidida – que história é essa de Hina-chan?

Sorri um pouco constrangido, ela iria achar loucura. Bom, achei melhor ser direto.

- Er... quer ser minha namorada? – falei simplesmente.

* * *

O olhei como ele se fosse um E.T., e logo depois comecei a gargalhar, o Uchiha Sasuke, meu namorado, nem nos meus sonhos. Ele me olhou parecendo ofendido, e disse:

- O quê? Não sou bom o bastante pra você? Depois de ter namorado o Uzumaki, pensei que você tivesse coragem o bastante pra ficar com qualquer um...não que eu seja qualquer um, é claro. E, bom, seria um namoro de mentira.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, de raiva e vergonha, garoto convencido.

- N-Não s-eja idiota – pare de gaguejar Hyuuga – mas porque você iria querer namorar comigo, nem que seja de mentira?

- Bom... primeiro: iria fazer com que aquelas garotas interesseiras do colégio, parassem de correr atrás de mim. Segundo: como a Sakura está namorando o Uzumaki agora, e eu vou estar comprometido, ela talvez pare de me perseguir, por um tempo apenas, já que aquela garota não...

- Você é gay? – a pergunta saiu sem querer, juro. Mas pensando bem, ele deve ser mesmo, nunca vi ele com garota nenhuma, pelo menos do colégio, e ele é tipo muito gostos... bonito pra ficar sem namorada. Ahh então é por isso que ele odeia o Naruto, ele deu um fora no Uchiha, e agora ele quer se vingar pegando a ex-namorada do garoto. É, tem sentido... eu acho.

- Pare de me olhar assim, eu não sou gay. Sou homem até demais – disse, inflando o peito, segurei a risada, o garoto ficou parecendo um pavão.

- Então, porque nunca te vi com nenhuma garota do colégio?

- Porque, ao contrário de você, eu tenho um padrão de garotas, não namoro qualquer uma. E, não que seja da sua conta, eu já paguei metade daquele colégio, só não saio anunciando pra Deus e o mundo. E é claro, nenhuma garota de lá, é boa o suficiente pra ser minha namorada.

Ok, talvez minha teoria não fizesse tanto sentido assim. Mas, eii...

- Se nenhuma garota daquele colégio é boa o suficiente pra você – falei com desdém – porque você quer namorar comigo?

- Você é a única garota que eu conheço, que aceitaria ser minha namorada de mentira numa boa, que não tentaria me estuprar nem algo parecido. E você, também é discreta e quieta, não gosto de garotas escandalosas.

- E porque, você tem tanta certeza de que eu aceitaria? Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, e deu um sorriso convencido.

- Bom, a Sakura é louca por mim, e qual a melhor maneira de se vingar dela, senão namorando o garoto que ela ama? Você pagaria a traição dela com a mesma moeda. E o Naruto também, ficaria louco, vendo a ex-namorada com quem ele mais odeia. Admita, é um bom plano. Mas, e aí, aceita ser minha namorada?

Pensei um pouco, é um bom plano realmente. Bom... ele é O Sasuke Uchiha, qualquer garota que dissesse não seria louca.E, contando que meu pai vai parar de me encher, quando souber que estou namorando o herdeiro dos Uchihas. É, ele é muito interesseiro.

- Aceito. – disse sorrindo.

-Ok, então nós começamos o teatrinho, segunda – ele me olhou de cima á baixo, fiquei um pouco incomodada. Ele se levantou e estava se dirigindo á porta.

- Ei, você já... ficou com a Sakura? – perguntei, estava um pouco curiosa quanto a isso.

Ele parou e me olhou, os olhos transbordando malícia.

- Não, ela até que é bonitinha, mas parece uma tábua, prefiro garotas gostos... er - ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras - fartas de carne, - e com toda a certeza não as achou - como você – ele sussurrou a última parte, mas consegui ouvir, meu rosto esquentou de uma maneira incrível, tenho certeza de que estou quase roxa, mas não pude impedir de sentir uma pontinha de orgulho. Quando olhei para a porta, ele já tinha ido. Fiquei sozinha alguns minutos, quando o Kakashi me chamou, avisando que meus pais haviam chegado.

Enquanto estava indo para casa, ouvindo o sermão do meu pai, sobre o quanto eu envergonho a família, e bla, bla... eu só conseguia pensar em duas coisas, no que segunda me aguardava, e estranhamente, em um certo moreno de olhos negros.

* * *

**N/A:** Resolvi atualizar a fic rapidinho, já que vou demorar um pouco pra postar o próximo capitulo =[

Sinceramente, não gostei muito desse, foi muito dificil de escrever.... e acho que não ficou muito bom, porque eu não tenho idéia do que se passa na cabeça de um garoto como o Sasuke. Ahh sei la, ficou estranho =/

E acho que vocês repararam que o Sasuke está muito falante e nenhum pouco frio, como ele é normalmente na maioria das fics, mas nos próximos capitulos vocês vão notar, que ele só é assim com a Hina *-*

Ahhh garotas, notei que vocês gostam de um barraco hein ahsuahushausha - to brincando tah =P

­­­­­**Dedessa-chan, Hyuuga Samaritana, FranHyuuga, marcy bolger, Luciana Fernandes, Bruna-Hime, Hitsugaya Nanami, Toph-baka, Izzy Doll, Mari P.B.b, Hina Uchiha, Rukia-sama, Franzynha õ.õ e Tilim (desculpa flor, devo ter apagado teu nome sem querer, perdoa eu?) - **Muito obrigada pelas reviews hein, de coração *-* Li e amei cada uma delas =D

Bom, até o próximo capitulo... ahh MANDEM REVIEWS - ou não, vocês decidem '-'

Ja nee


	6. Volta ás aulas

**-**

**Fato 1:** É segunda-feira.

**Fato 2:** São 7:30 (minhas aulas começam 8:00)

**Fato 3:** Estou completamente arrumada, mas não posso sair ainda. Por quê?

**Fato 4:** Respondendo á pergunta anterior. Porque estou sentada no sofá, encarando meu pai, que por sua vez, está quase tendo um enfarte. Motivo?

**Fato 5**: Uchiha Sasuke, que por acaso está sentando do meu lado, acabou de pedir, oficialmente, pra namorar comigo.

- O senhor está bem? – perguntou o Uchiha calmamente.

E eu aqui, tremendo de nervoso. Como esse garoto consegue mentir tão bem?

- Claro – respondeu meu pai, se recuperando do baque – mas...você tem certeza do que acabou de pedir? Você quer namorar a Hinata? A Hinata?

Ele falou meu nome com profundo desgosto e descrença. Me mexi um pouco desconfortável, ele podia tentar me tratar melhor, pelo menos na frente do meu namorado. Er... quer dizer, do Uchiha.

- Sim, tenho certeza. – respondeu prontamente, e pegou na minha mão - E então, tenho sua permissão?

- Claro – e deu um sorriso, parecendo satisfeito, depois fez uma careta - você é, com toda certeza, muito melhor que aquele abobado do Uzumaki. Ahh a propósito, porque vocês terminaram, Hinata?

- Quê? – estava um pouco avoada, olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas – Ah, sim, porque... – comecei a falar, visivelmente nervosa.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos andando, não é Hinata – interrompeu o Uchiha. Dei um sorriso aliviado. Esse garoto está subindo no meu conceito.

- Ah sim, vocês tem aula – meu pai estava tão feliz, que nem ligou para a interrupção.

Nos dirigimos para a porta, mas meu pai continuou sentando, com cara de pensativo. No instante em que o Uchiha saiu, meu pai me chamou.

- Ei Hinata – me voltei para ele, meu pai estava sério – não sei como você conseguiu, mas realmente estou impressionado com esse repentino namoro com o Uchiha. É incrível um bom partido como ele se interessar por você – falou com desdém – então tente não estragar tudo.

- Claro papai – respondi num fio de voz.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Andamos em silêncio em direção ao colégio. Detalhe: ainda de mãos dadas.

Estou quase tendo um enfarte, mas o Uchiha liga? Não, ele está mais preocupado em olhar para o além, do que em notar que está praticamente me arrastando, já que estou tão nervosa que não consigo andar direito.

- Dá para andar direito – ele soltou minha mão, e me encarou – e parar de fazer esse barulho.

- Que barulho? – perguntei, tentando disfarçar.

- Esse barulho – ele imitou.... er, momento constrangedor – parece que está se afogando na sua própria saliva.

Iidota. Bom, é verdade que estava fazendo um barulho muito estranho, mas dá um desconto, estou quase tendo um treco.

- Eu sei que está nervosa – parabéns Uchiha, você é muito inteligente – mas vai dar tudo certo.

- Vão acabar descobrindo, eu não sei mentir – respondi, tocando os indicadores um no outro, típico de quando estou muito nervosa.

- Não se preocupe,eu faço isso por você – respondeu, com um sorriso convencido.

- É, notei que faz isso muito bem – sussurrei.

- O quê?– ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- N-nada, nada.

Então, ele agarrou minha mão e continuamos a andar. Dessa vez, comigo andando feito gente. Mas logo avistamos a escola, e o meu nervosismo aumentou consideravelmente. Em minha mente se ouvia uma única palavra: FERROU.

- Olhe Hinata – paramos novamente, mas agora perto do portão de entrada – pra isso dar certo, temos que nos tratar com mais... intimidade. Então nada de sobrenomes. Não precisamos andar grudados, mas andar de mãos dadas de vez em quando já está de bom tamanho. E vamos ter que... – ele pareceu um pouco constrangido – nos beijar às vezes.

Corei até a alma. Aii meu Deus, eu não gostava de beijar o Naruto em público, e agora vou ter beijar o Uchiha, que nem meu namorado é.

- Mas, é beijo, beijo, ou beijo, tipo selinho?

- O que você quiser, mas acho que selinho é melhor. Não to a fim de te carregar pelo colégio, porque sei que é capaz de você desmaiar se te der um beijo de verdade. E modéstia a parte, eu beijo muito bem. – falou, com ar convencido.

Se bem que, ele deve beijar muito bem mesmo. Só de imaginar corei mais, se isso for possível já que devo estar roxa.

- Ei, fique calma– pegou minha mão de volta, e me arrastou em direção ao portão – tente agir naturalmente.

* * *

Estávamos andando em direção ás salas de aula.

Pedi pra Hinata agir normalmente, mas acho que estar roxa, sendo arrastada e se hiperventilando, não é ser natural.

Droga, tem muito aluno nos corredores, então a trouxe junto a mim, a pegando pela cintura. Isso fez muitas pessoas nos encararem boquiabertas. Pude ouvir alguns murmúrios.

- Ela não estava com o Uzumaki?

- O Uchiha com a Hyuuga sem graça?

Percebi que a Hinata também ouviu, já que se encolheu um pouco, mas pelo menos parecia estar mais calma. Cheguei em frente á sala dela. Agora, todos estavam nos encarando.

- Tchau Hina – disse, e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Achei melhor, não dar um selinho, ou a menina morria. Virei as costas e segui em direção á minha sala.

* * *

Fiquei alguns segundos parada, estava com as pernas bambas, senti o rosto queimar. O garoto me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu quase tenho um treco, imagine se fosse um selinho.

Entrei na sala, não havia muitos alunos, a maioria estava nos corredores, reencontrando os amigos. Senti um aperto, minha única amiga era a Sakura, e agora estou sozinha. Bom, antes só que mal acompanhada.

Me dirigi a última carteira ao lado da janela. No instante em que me sentei, bateu o sinal. Todos os alunos que entravam, me encaravam, uns com espanto e outros com desdé, pude notar, todas as garotas me lançavam olhares de inveja e raiva. Havia esquecido o quanto o Sasuke é popular. Os últimos que entraram foi casalzinho idiota, Naruto nem sequer me olhou, já a Sakura me encarou com profundo ódio. Dei um sorriso. Em minha mente eu imaginava a cena: eu pulando feito louca, em volta da Sakura, fazendo uma dancinha da vitória muito bizarra e...

- Está tudo bem senhorita Hyuuga? – abri os olhos, e vi que todos estavam me encarando, pudera, eu estava ao lado da minha carteira, fazendo exatamente aquilo que estava imaginando... Muito constrangedor. Pude ouvir as risadas da Sakura. Que ódio.

- Sim – respondi ao professor, e dei um sorriso sem graça, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- Ok, vamos continuar com a aula então....

As aulas se seguiram normalmente, tirando o fato de que cada vez que levantava, os cochichos e risadinhas começavam, e sentia mais olhares do que gostaria em minha direção.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finalmente o intervalo. Me dirigi ao pátio, procurando o Sasuke com os olhos.

Foi quando eu vi a Sakura, que me lançou um sorriso de vitória, ela puxou o Naruto, e lhe tascou um beijão.

Meu mundo parou, eu só via os dois. Nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas é claro que ainda sentia algo pelo loiro idiota. Senti meus olhos arderem, e me virei e estava me dirigindo ao banheiro, quando vi o Sasuke, andando distraidamente em minha direção. O que fiz a seguir, foi um ato completamente impulsivo, e não me arrependo nenhum pouco.

* * *

Estava saindo da sala, indo em direção ao pátio. Quando senti duas mãos me abraçarem(lê-se me sufocar), e cabelos loiros encherem minha boca.

- Ino, me solta – disse, com minha conhecida delicadeza.

- Ahhh Sasuke-kuuun – guinchou ela, com uma voz que eu acho que deveria ser sensual, mas me lembra muito o barulho que algum animal faz, e estranhamente comparei com a voz da Hinata, que parece com a de um anjo... droga, o que tá acontecendo comigo? – o que aquela Hyuuga tem que eu não tenho?

- Me larga Ino – tentei falar, já que ela me apertava cada vez mais.

- Não largo não - ela falou de um jeito birrento - até você me responder. O que ela tem que eu não tenho? – ela fala, já se pendurando em mim.

- Ok, sabe o que ela tem de diferente de você, não, de todas as garotas do colégio? – tive que reprimir uma risada, com a cara de expectativa que ela fez. Tirei os braços dela, que estavam em volta do meu pescoço, e dei um pequeno empurrão – Ela não é uma vadia.

Me virei e fui, ainda pude ver a cara de choro que ela fez, e não senti nenhum pouco de remorso. Também a garota é mais rodada que um gira-gira. Se bem que eu não ligaria de dar uns pega nela, ela não é de se jogar fora. Não, Sasuke, foco, não posso deixar a Hinata com fama de corna, se bem... que ela já tem com essa fama, depois do Uzumaki. Mas eu...

Foi quando eu senti, duas mãozinhas agarrarem meu pescoço, um perfume já conhecido e uma boca pressionando a minha.

Hyuuga Hinata estava me beijando?

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas =D

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, foi um pouco difícil de escrever, mas adorei a Hina agarrando o Sasuke *-*

Ahhh é provável que tenha mais um barraco no próximo cap. , só não garanto que a Hina sairá vitoriosa dessa vez !!

**Hitsugaya Nanami****, ****Tilim, Bruna-Hime, Luciana Fernandes, , Franzynha õ.õ, Biia-chan, Hyuuga Samaritana, gesy e Rukia-sama **– Brigada gente, é muito bom saber que estão lendo e gostando xD

Bom, até o próximo capitulo... ahh MANDEM REVIEWS - ou não, vocês decidem '-'

Já nee


	7. Fervo no banheiro

Ok, era apenas um selinho, mas vindo de Hinata, eu considerei algo incrível.

Ela se afastou, e me olhou. A face cheia de culpa.

- E-eu... m-m-e desculpa – ela pediu, corada, e desviando os olhos – fiz sem pensar. Desculpa.

Foi quando olhei em volta, e notei muitos alunos prestando atenção em nós, incluindo o Uzumaki e a Haruno, está última com a face contraída de raiva. Deixara um sorriso de canto escapar, a Hyuuga era inteligente.

- Foi um prazer – disse alto e em bom som. Então a puxei pela cintura, e dei outro selinho, a deixando assustada – Vamos? – falei apontando para o refeitório.

- C-claro.

* * *

Estava sentindo meu estomago revirando, enquanto era arrastada – coisa que já está virando rotina – até o refeitório. Nos sentamos no lugar mais afastado, lado a lado. Evitei ao máximo encara-lo, mas podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim.

- Ei – ele chamou – não precisa ficar envergonhada. Eu sei que fez aquilo, por causa deles – apontou para o casal maravilha, sentados mais a frente – e eu não estou reclamando – terminou dando um sorriso de canto.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo.

- O-ok.

E terminou assim nossa incrível conversa. Aproveitei que ele estava perdido em pensamentos, e o analisei. Ele realmente é muito bonito, não era como o Naruto que tinha feições de criança (e age como uma), ele tem o rosto másculo, é charmoso, e tem um corpo. Senti meu rosto queimar, tenho que parar de ter pensamento assim, estou virando uma tarada. Foi com esses pensamentos, que notei ele me olhando também. Me deixei perder naqueles olhos negros, não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, mas pareceram horas. Foi quando senti algo molhado em minha blusa.

- Sinto muito – fala uma loira que se não me engano se chama Ino, segurando uma garrafa de refrigerante, que por acaso despejou inteiro em mim – foi minha culpa, desculpa – ela parecia tão sincera. Eu apenas dei um sorriso, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

- Eu vou me limpar – falei para o Sasuke – já volto.

- Espere, vou com você – fala a loira, simpática.

- Não, Hinata eu acho melhor...

- Não se preocupe Sasuke, tudo bem. Volto rapidinho.

E segui para o banheiro, com a Ino em meu encalço. Quando cheguei lá, me dirigi a primeira cabine, que por acaso, não tinha como trancar. E não notei quando saíram três meninas de outra cabine, nem a Ino trancado a porta do banheiro.

Tirei o casaco, e fiquei apenas com a camiseta do colégio, que estava úmida e transparente. Fiquei de costas para a porta da cabine, estava começando a tirar a camiseta, e uma descarga de terror passou pelo meu corpo, quando uma mão fria tampou minha boca, pude sentir um forte puxão de cabelo também;

- Você não ficar como _meu_ Sasuke – uma voz irritante gritou em meu ouvido, era a Sakura. E me arrastou pra fora da cabine, ergueu meu rosto, me fazendo encarar as outras meninas. Eu só reconhecia a Ino, que me olhava com um sorriso maldoso, e só sabia que as outras eram umas loucas, que viviam correndo atrás do Uchiha.

- Você realmente achou que iria me bater, agarrar o Sasuke em minha frente, e sairia impune? – ela berrou, chacoalhando meus cabelos, me fazendo cambalear. Eu apenas olhava aquilo com os olhos arregalados.

A Ino se aproximou e ergueu a mão, senti meu rosto arder. Ela deve ter dado uns cinco tapas, eu já estava com rosto adormecido de um lado. Meu Deus, essas garotas enlouqueceram. Tentei me soltar, iria mostrar aquela vaca, o porque das marcas no rosto da Sakura. Mas a Sakura puxou meus cabelos com mais força, e fez sinal para as outras garotas se prepararem, caso eu me soltasse. Achei melhor ficar quieta, aquelas duas pareciam lutadoras de sumo. Que medo.

- Porque não fala nada agora, Hyuuga – ela fala com a voz divertida – está com medo?

Imagina, só porque estou trancada em um banheiro, com uma rosada psicopata segurando meus cabelos, apanhando de uma loira enlouquecida, e com duas garotas me olhando como se quisessem me comer(não pensem besteira), e detalhe seminua, não tenho nenhum motivo para ficar com medo. Ironia off. AAAAHHH MANHÊE SOCORROOOO.

- Vocês – apontou para as duas – fiquem de olho na porta, ninguém pode entrar – e Ino me ajuda aqui.

Ajuda? Ajuda no quê? Eii por que estão me arrastando pra dentro da cabine de volta? Por quê a Ino está levantando a tampa da privada?

- Vamos ver se o Sasuke ainda vai te querer depois de você tomar um pequeno banho?

Eu só tenho uma palavra em mente: FERROU

* * *

Observei as duas irem em direção ao banheiro. Não estou gostando nenhum pouco dessa súbita solidariedade da Ino. Só a Hinata mesmo para não notar o sarcasmo presente nas palavras da loira.

Já se passaram alguns minutos desde que elas foram, quando tempo demora pra alguém limpar uma blusa? Aparentemente muito. Olhei ao redor, e vi o Uzumaki sozinho. Não estou gostando disso.

- Eii Naruto, cadê a Sakura? – uma garota gritou para a anta.

- Ela está no banheiro.

Eu não ouvi mais nada, minha mente ficou nublada. Hinata + Sakura + Ino + banheiro = Problema. Merda.

* * *

Eu me segurava com firmeza nas laterais da privada. Desesperada.

- É melhor você soltar, antes que eu quebre teus braços – sussurrou a Sakura, em meus ouvidos. Uii que medo. Bom, eu to com medo. Mas ela não é capaz de quebrar meus braços. Ou será que é? Em todos os casos, eu não vou me mexer.

Senti ela pressionar ainda mais minha nuca, droga, droga, não ta dando pra segurar mais. Merda, eu não quero morrer afogada – e nem lavar meu cabelo numa privada.

A Sakura me empurrou com mais força, foi quando eu ouvi um estrondo. Alguém empurrou a Sakura para longe de mim, e me agarrou minha cintura.

- Hinata, você está bem? – o Sasuke falou, parecendo muito preocupado. Nossa, o garoto é um bom ator.

- Sim – com a voz um pouco rouca, estava me recuperando do susto ainda.

- Eu cuido de vocês depois – ele falou, o olhar que lançou para as garotas, me provocou um arrepio, era puro ódio, eii cadê a Sakura? Que vadia, saiu correndo – se aproximem da Hina de volta, e esqueço que são mulheres, e dou uma surra em vocês.

- Mas, Sasuke-kuun – a loira nojenta falou – fizemos isso por você.

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos, e a olhou diretamente nos olhos. Que medo.

- Nunca mais pense em encostar nela, ouviu? – ela o encarou, incrédula – Ouviu?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e ele a soltou. Se voltou para mim, e desviou o olhar, meio desconcertado.

- Acho melhor você se vestir.

Corei até a alma.

- A minha blusa está molhada – falei, sem graça.

Então, ele tirou a camiseta dele. Fiquei olhando feito uma idiota para o corpo dele, e que corpo diga-se de passagem. Me recuperei da visão do paraíso, e aceitei a camiseta. Depois que me vesti, ele me pegou no colo, e foi andando. Só agora notei que ele tinha derrubado a porta para entrar. Nossa.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Te levando pra enfermaria. Algo contra?

- Mas eu consigo andar.

- Eu sei.

E seguimos em direção á enfermaria.

* * *

Hoje é quarta-feira, não fui ontem pro colégio. Não vejo o Sasuke desde o episódio da enfermaria, estou um pouco preocupada. Será que ele se tocou de que sou uma inútil, e vai terminar o namoro? Digo, o namoro falso?

Eram quase sete horas, e eu ainda estava deitada. Não quero ir. Ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir, e fingi que estava dormindo. Quando senti o sol invadir meu quarto.

- Quem foi o idiota que abriu a janela?

- Bom dia Hinata-sama.

Me levantei em um salto.

- Neji-nii-san?

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas !!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo foi super complicado escrever, mas ficou meia-boca.

Tadinha da Hina.=/ mas ela recebeu uma boa recompensa hein ;D

**Hitsugaya Nanami, Tilim, Bruna-Hime, anny-chaan, Rukia-sama, Luciana Fernandes, Izzy Doll, any0285 e Franzynha õ.õ** – Briigada pelas reviews, amei todas. Adoro vcs *-*

Er.. MANDEM REVIEWS !!! =D

Já nee


	8. A Flor

_- Neji-nii-san?_

Ele deu um sorriso. Não havia nenhum vestígio da mascara fria e séria que ele usa com todos, agora ele era apenas meu primo, meu irmão. Joguei as cobertas, e simplesmente me joguei em cima dele.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta – falei, entre soluços. Ok, eu sou muito sentimental, mas dêem um desconto, não o vejo a dois anos.

- Também senti, baixinha – ele falou, um pouco constrangido com o súbito ataque.

Nós nos sentamos, e eu pude olhar mais atentamente para ele. Definitivamente estava mais alto, e muito bonito.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não está estudando em Tóquio?

- Não mais. Seu pai me ligou segunda á noite, falou que você estava com problemas no colégio, e eu decidi voltar.

- Você é louco? Largou sua vida em Tóquio, pra vim cuidar de mim? Ahh mas eu vou falar com meu pai, ele não pode pedir algo assim.

- Foi escolha minha, Hina. Esses últimos dois anos foram terríveis, não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Estava louco pra arranjar uma desculpa e voltar. E, claro, estou preocupado com você. É verdade que foi presa? – falou com ar risonho.

O olhei por alguns segundos. Antigamente não nos dávamos bem, mas com o tempo fomos nos tornando grandes amigos. Tive uma paixonite por ele quando mais nova, mas agora o considero meu irmão, é o único em toda a família que realmente se importa comigo. E sei que sou a única em quem ele confia.

Dei uma resumida de toda a história que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Ele me encarou meio chocado.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de se meter em tantos problemas. Invadir a casa do Uzumaki foi uma boa idéia, mas eu faria algo bem pior com ele, alguma coisa que envolve uma tesoura e o Uzumaki castrado.

- Neji!

- Desculpa. Mas e aí, porque aquelas garotas tentaram te afogar? – ele falou, tentando segurar o riso.

- Você ri porque não foi com você. Queria ver o que iria fazer se tentassem lavar esse seu lindo cabelo com água de privada.

- É, tem razão. Seria desumano – ele falou com ironia. Idiota – Mas não mude de assunto. Por que elas tentaram te afogar? – eu tentei ocultar a parte de namorar com o Sasuke de propósito, acho que o Neji não gosta dele, na verdade ele não gosta de nenhum garoto que se aproxime de mim.

- Porque eu estou namorandoouchiha.

- O quê?

- Eu estou namorando o Uchiha – ele me encarou alguns segundos, incrédulo.

- Deixar eu ver se entendi. Você está namorando um UCHIHA? – ele falou o sobrenome dele com profundo desprezo. Os Uchiha são milionários, mas tinham fama de encrenqueiros.

- C-calma, é um namoro de mentira.

- Como assim?

* * *

Estou em frente á casa da Hinata, tentando criar coragem para entrar. Não tive coragem para vir falar com ela ontem, ela deve estar furiosa comigo por causa do que aquelas loucas tentaram fazer. Com toda a certeza, vai terminar o namoro. De mentira. Ignorei um aperto incomodo que senti com esse pensamento, e me dirigi á porta. Apertei a campainha algumas vezes, quando o senhor Hyuuga veio atender.

- Ah é você. Bom dia Uchiha. Entre.

- Bom dia senhor Hyuuga.

- Deve ter vindo acompanhar a Hinata para o colégio. Espere um momento, vou chamá-la.

Me sentei no sofá, e o olhei indo em direção á escada.

* * *

- E foi isso que aconteceu.

Ele me encarou alguns segundos, com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Qual dos Uchihas?

- O mais novo. O Sasuke. E é um namoro de mentira – relembrei, um pouco incomodada.

- Hinata, eu vou ser direto, você está apaixonada por ele?

- E-eu? É, claro que não – respondi prontamente, desviando os olhos.

- Sei. Então porque cada vez que fala sobre ele seus olhos brilham?

- P-or nada. Meus olhos estão normais – falei, fechando meus olhos.

- Hinata – colocou a mão em meu queixo, me forçando a encara-lo – eu te conheço. Você está apaixonada por ele.

- Não. Eu...

- Não o deixe te enganar, como fez o Uzumaki - ele continuou a falar, como se não tivesse sido interrompido - Todos os garotos querem apenas uma coisa das garotas. Então não deixe ele te tocar quando estiverem sozinhos. É um namoro falso, então nada de intimidades. Ouviu, Hinata?

- Ouvi... mas o que todos os garotos querem das garotas? – admito que sei pouca coisa sobre garotos, e não lembro do Naruto querer alguma coisa de mim. E eu nunca perguntaria alguma coisa assim para o meu pai, e como não tenho mãe para tirar minhas dúvidas... fico um pouco perdida quando o assunto são homens.

- Meu Deus, Hinata, você nunca teve aula de educação sexual? – é claro que tive aulas, mas nunca prestava atenção, saber sobre isso nunca me interessou - Os garotos querem apenas sexo. Eles querem a sua... sua...

- Minha o quê?

- Eles querem a sua... sua... er, sua flor – ele falou, com as bochechas coradas.

- Minha flor? – falei mais vermelha que ele – mas o Sasuke não quer minha flor.

- Eu sei, mas....

Ele parou de falar, quando meu pai abriu a porta.

- Hinata, não está pronta ainda? Neji, mandei você aqui para acorda-la e mandar ela se arrumar, não para baterem papo.

- Desculpe, senhor Hyuuga.

- Ahh Hinata, seu namorado está lhe esperando, ande logo.

E saiu. O homem chato hein.

- Vou conversar com o Uchiha.

- Não, Neji... – comecei a falar, mas o garoto saiu correndo. Espero que não fale nenhuma besteira.

* * *

- E então, quais são suas intenções com Hinata-sama?

Estava sentado, esperando a Hinata, quando me aparece um garoto com o cabelo igual a da garoto do Grito, e começa a me questionar sobre o nosso "relacionamento" . Ele é igual ao pai da Hinata, apenas menor e mais arrogante, se isso é possível. Mas eu sou pior que os dois juntos.

- E você quem é?

- Neji Hyuuga.

- Pois, Neji Hyuuga, isso não é da sua conta, já que estou namorando ela e não você.

- Ora seu...

- Pára Neji, por favor – falou a Hinata, o pau mandando apenas se sentou, quieto – vamos Sasuke?

- Claro.

- Não vai conosco Neji?

- Não, Hinata. Eu começo semana que vem, tenho alguns papeis para arrumar. – e então ele se aproximou e beijou a testa dela. Mas que imoral.

- Vamos Hinata.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Enquanto nos dirigíamos em direção ao colégio, ela andou afastada de mim, e de vez em quando me olhava como se eu fosse ataca-la a qualquer momento.

- Está tudo bem, Hinata?

- C-claro. porque não estaria? – falou, e me olhou com desconfiança.

- Ok.

Andamos mais alguns minutos assim (com ela quase do outro lado da rua), foi quando olhei as horas e vi que faltava cinco para as oito, e estávamos alguns quarteirões da escola. Agarrei a mão dela, e saí correndo. Foi quando ela parou bruscamente, e largou minha mão.

- Meu primo falou que você não pode me tocar quando estivermos sozinhos.

- Deixe de frescura Hinata, estamos atrasados – e a agarrei pela cintura, a obrigando a andar rápido. Ela me olhou, com os olhos arregalados.

- EU NÃO QUERO TE DAR MINHA FLOR – berrou, e saiu correndo.

Mas que flor?

Alguém me explica o que se passa na cabeça dessa louca?

* * *

**N/A****:** A porcaria está postada!!

Desculpa pela aula de educação sexual idiota do Neji, mas eu estava sem imaginação e não consegui ter uma boa idéia, então saiu esse capitulo sem noção, mas até que está engraçadinho ¬¬.

**Bruna-Hime, ****Franzynha õ.õ, Tilim, Hitsugaya Nanami****, ****anny-chaan, any0285, Rukia-sama, Izzy Doll, Rukia Kurosaki, Luciana Fernandes e FranHyuuga** – Brigada lindas, adorei todas as reviews, é muito bom saber que estão lendo *-*

E MANDEM REVIEWS... '-' por favor :D

Ja nee


	9. Sex shop

- Eii Hinata!!

Mas que merda. Ela correu em direção contrária ao portão do colégio, não vai dar tempo de chegar na hora. Ahh que se dane, não to afim de ir pro colégio mesmo. A louca parou de correr, e ainda me olha como se eu fosse pular nela a qualquer momento.

- Que história é essa de flor? Você enlouqueceu?

- É-é que eu... é que sabe.. eu...

- Meu Deus Hinata, fale feito gente.

- É que...a flor é... meu primo disse... – ela parecia um pouco confusa - você quer se aproveitar de mim?

Mas que raio de pergunta é essa?

- É claro que não. Depois de tudo que a gente passou, pensei que você me considerasse, pelo menos, seu amigo.

- Eu considero. Mas é que você é um garoto, e meu primo disse....

- Hinata , olha pra mim. – ela me olhou, um pouco insegura – eu nunca te tocaria... você é...

- Tão repugnante que você nem sequer quer tocar? – ela falou, já com os olhos marejados. Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo com essa garota?

- Não, não é isso. Eu apenas te respeito – é muito estranho falar isso para uma garota, e o mais estranho é que eu sei que é verdade.

Ela me olhou um pouco desconfiada, e logo virou o rosto, pensativa.

- O que fazemos agora? – a olhei, confuso – sobre o colégio – ela muda de assunto numa velocidade - não vão nos deixar entrar atrasados.

- Vamos dar umas voltas pela cidade.

- Eu não vou cabular aula.

- Não seja chata Hinata. E não vamos cabular, vamos apenas... ir para outro lugar. Não vão nos deixar entrar de qualquer jeito, como você disse.

Ela me olhou confusa, mas logo fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vamos para onde?

* * *

Estamos andando pelo centro da cidade. O Uchiha não conhece muitos lugares pelo que percebi. Eu não gosto muito de conversar, mas ele não abre a boca, eu só sei que ele está vivo porque continua a andar... se bem que ele pode ser um morto-vivo, ele é tão branco! Um morto-vivo muito lindo por sinal.

Acho que o Uchiha está certo, estou enlouquecendo.

Ainda estou morrendo de vergonha com aquele lance, o que me deu de ficar falando sobre minha flor para o Uchiha. Ele não quer nem me tocar, quem dera me agarrar. O Neji é muito exagerado.

- Hinata – parou, e apontou para dentro de uma loja – aquele não é seu pai com seu primo?

Olhei para onde ele estava apontando, realmente era eles. Merda.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? Ei o que **você** está fazendo? Pare de me puxar garota.

- Fique quieto Uchiha – falei, enquanto o puxava para dentro de uma loja qualquer. Se meu pai me vir ele me mata. Cabular aula, na opinião dele, é algo pior do que ser presa... é, meu pai é estranho.

- Por que me arrastou para **essa** loja?

- Você não é muito inteligente né Uchiha? Meu pai me mata se souber que cabulei aula.

- Sei. E o que será que ele vai fazer se nos ver dentro de um sex shop?

Sex shop? Que sex shop?

Olhei em volta, mas que droga de lugar em que eu fui parar. Eii o que é isso? Parece um p...

- Hinata, pare de apontar pra esse vibrador.

Abaixei a mão com o rosto pegando fogo.

- Desejam alguma coisa? – perguntou uma mulher, olhando para o Uchiha como se quisesse comê-lo. Vaca.

- N-não, obrigada – falei, puxando o Sasuke para fora da loja. Mas quando olhei para o lado, vi meu primo parado – parecendo impaciente – quase em frente á porta da loja. Arrastei o Uchiha rapidamente para dentro novamente.

- O que a gente faz agora? E, pare de ficar me puxando o tempo todo, isso irrita.

- Não sei... vamos esperar eles irem embora.

- Mas – a mulher veio do nada, e se enfiou no meio de nós dois, que estávamos lado a lado – vocês não podem ficar, se não comprarem algo.

- E o que você sugere? – olhei para o Uchiha incrédula, impressão minha ou ele está olhando com cara de tarado para a garota? Não que eu me importe, é claro. Mas só porque ela é linda, loira, e está com um decote tão grande, que se ela se abaixar vai dar pra ver o umbigo, não é motivo pra ele olha-la como se estivesse com fome – e modéstia á parte, meus peitos são maiores que os dela.

- É, o que você sugere? – falei, agarrando o braço dele, de forma possessiva. E só para deixar claro, eu não estou com ciúmes... apenas estou... cuidando do meu namorado – um namorado falso – mas é meu, e pronto. Ele me olhou um pouco surpreendido.

- O que que foi? – falei com **muita **educação.

- N-n-ada – não sei sele gaguejou de susto, ou porque estou apertando demais o braço dele. Ah tanto faz.

- Bom, temos esse conjunto para a mulher – ela apontou pra mim, com desdém- é para apimentar a relação – e mostrou uma lingerie vermelha, mínima, com cinta-liga e tudo o mais. Corei até a alma. Como uma mulher consegue usar isso? É humanamente impossível. A não ser que você pegue aquela fita, e amarre na... gente, que horror.

- Vamos levar essa. – olhei embasbacada para o Uchiha, que estava com um sorriso divertido. Tive vontade de fazer ele engolir a lingerie.

- Tem certeza? – ela falou, com um olhar malicioso – Me desculpe falar, mas ela – apontou para mim, me olhando de cima á baixo – não parece ter um corpo muito bonito. E para usar essa lingerie, a mulher tem que ter uma silhueta perfeita. A não ser que você queira dar a lingerie para outra pessoa – ela falou, se insinuando.

Me joguei na frente dele, e já ia pegar nos cabelos dessa desgraçada, quando ele agarrou minha cintura, e falou olhando para ela:

- Não, a lingerie é para ela. E, desculpe falar, – ele disse, imitando a voz dela – mas tenho toda a certeza que ela pode usar essa lingerie, já que tem o corpo perfeito, e não precisa andar de forma vulgar – apontou para o enorme decote dela – para mostrar isso. Então, a senhorita pode concluir a nossa compra, por favor? – falou, já com o dinheiro em mãos.

A cara que ela fez foi impagável. Realmente o Uchiha sabe atuar.

- Obrigada – falei, quando ela foi em direção ao balcão, para pegar uma sacola.

- Não há de que. E – ele falou em meu ouvido – não precisa ficar com ciúme. Não vou te trair. – garoto convencido.

- Mas se você quiser, você pode – falei, mas tenho certeza de que se ele ficasse com outra, terminaria aquele namorico na hora. E isso não é ciúmes, repetia tentando me convencer.

- Eu sei – ele falou, já me puxando para fora da loja – mas eu não vou.

Olhamos para o lado, não havia sinal dos dois.

Saímos correndo para casa. De mãos dadas. E, cá pra nós, eu não me importo se ele for me agarrar. Só não dou minha flor para ele.

* * *

Cheguei em casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E descobri que meu pai havia ido com Neji comprar o uniforme e os materiais escolares.

- E como foi no cólégio? - o Neji perguntou, sei que estava se referindo ao Sasuke.

- O-o-correu tudo bem - falei, já com o rosto corado, nunca fui de mentir. Nem sei fazer isso direito. Fiquei calada o máximo de tempo possível durante o almoço.

Depois de alguns minutos, fingindo que estava prestando atenção ao que eles falavam, subi para para o quarto.

Enquanto estava no banho, relembrava o dia surpreendente que tive, sorri animada. Definitivamente vou cabular aula mais vezes.

- Hinata – ouvi Neji me chamar do meu quarto.

- Espere aí, já saio – gritei de volta.

Foi aí que me lembrei de algo. Saí do banheiro correndo - quase caio dentro do box - me enrolei na toalha, e fui em disparada ao quarto.

Quando cheguei lá, encontrei meu primo – chocado – segurando a lingerie vermelha.

- H-h-inata, o que é isso?

- ...

**FERROU!**

* * *

**N/A:** Não estou com muita inspiração pra escrever,nem animada, então o capitulo saiu um pouco sem graça =/ mas fiz o possível, espero que gostem.

Bom, não tenho mais o que falar. Então...

**Rukia Kurosaki, any0285, FranHyuuga, Hyuuga Samaritana, Rukia-sama, Tilim , Franzynha õ.õ, Bruna-Hime, Evil – My demon, Pinkuiro e Hermirooh. - **Obrigada pessoinhas lindas, adorei todas as reviews. Amo saber que estão lendo, e gostando =D

MANDEM REVIEWS – senão mato vocês '-' – to brincando hehe... ou não xD

Já nee


	10. Ciúmes?

_- ..._

- Hinata, o que é isso? – o Neji repetiu pela 3ª vez, um **pouco** impaciente, e eu continuei ali, o olhando, petrificada. Resolvi falar algo, antes que ele me fizesse engolir aquilo.

- É uma lingerie – falei, com a maior cara-de-pau.

- Não diga – ele falou com ironia. Apenas sorri, bom, ta mais pra entortei a cara.

- Bom, não que eu queira me meter na sua vida, Hina – imagina – mas, você usa essas coisas? – ele perguntou, com o rosto corado.

- Claro que não – falei, mais vermelha que ele – Ela não é minha.

- Então de quem é? Por que está na sua bolsa? – ele falou, desconfiado.

Fiquei alguns segundos o encarando, então comecei a olhar pelo quarto, apreensiva, tentando pensar em algo, foi quando vi uma foto do Naruto (ou quase uma foto, já que ela estava toda rabiscada).

- Ela é do... Naruto.

- Do Naruto? – ele falou, levemente chocado – Hinata, por que o Uzumaki, usaria uma lingerie? – ele falou devagar, como se eu fosse idiota.

- Porque... porque... era uma fantasia – falei sussurrando, como se fosse um segredo.

- Continue – ele falou, descrente, mas parecendo interessado.

- É que... ele queria usar isso, enquanto a gente... - não credito que vou falar isso - fazia coisas – o Neji arregalou os olhos, meu Deus, não creio que ele está acreditando – mas é claro que eu não aceitei. Então, ele deixou essa lingerie aqui, caso eu mudasse de idéia.E como a gente terminou, eu ia devolver, mas... Não tive coragem, então trouxe de volta pra casa. – as palavras saíram feito enxurrada, juro.

O Neji ficou alguns segundos, me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

- Você espera mesmo que eu acredite nessa loucura? Que o Uzumaki é uma bicha enrustida?

- Sim – falei, com meu melhor sorriso.

- Olha, Hinata....

- NEJI – meu pai berrou, lá de baixo (do Inferno haha). Salva pelo gongo.

- Não terminamos nossa conversinha viu, dona Hinata. Por hora, eu vou deixar quieto, mas lembra do que nós falamos hein. Nada de ficar intima do Uchiha.

- O que o Uchiha tem haver com isso? – falei, tentando não demonstrar nervoso.

- Não tenho idéia, mas sei que tem dedo dele nessa história – ele falou, todo misterioso, saindo apressado.

Me joguei na cama, e comecei a rir, realmente não tenho talento pra mentiras.

* * *

O resto da semana correu tudo bem... Tirando o fato de receber olhares raivosos da Ino e da Sakura, que foram suspensas dois dias, por conta do "acidente" no banheiro.

O Sasuke e eu, a cada dia nos aproximamos mais, acho que já posso o considerar um amigo, ele, quando quer, é engraçado – de um jeito bizarro – e carinhoso, do seu modo. Realmente é um garoto muito diferente do que eu pensei. Aprendi a lidar com o jeito indiferente dele, se parece muito com meu primo. E por mais assustador que pareça, ele acabou criando uma amizade muito estranha com o Neji, enquanto me esperava pra irmos á escola, eles conversavam - se é que pode chamar provocações e **pequenos** xingamentos de conversa -, e acho que podem ser grandes amigos no futuro, coisa que nenhum admitiria.

Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula do Neji, então estamos o Sasuke e eu, esperando a frescura em pessoa se arrumar, nunca vi um garoto pentear tanto os cabelos.

- Eii Hyuuga, ande logo. Aposto que seu cabelo está lindo – o Sasuke falou, com desdém, já indo em direção á porta.

Então, eis que aparece uma figura assustadora na sala, com metade do cabelo completamente arrepiado e encaracolado, e a outra metade lisa, apontando ameaçadoramente uma escova e um secador. Realmente, Neji-nii-san de manhã, é uma coisa de outro mundo.

- Ou talvez não – o Uchiha falou, já novamente sentado, um pouco assustado – a gente te espera, parceiro – impressão minha, ou metade das coisas que o Sasuke fala, é carregada de ironia. Neji virou as costas, e voltou para o banheiro.

- Teu primo é uma visão do Inferno – ele falou sussurrando.

- Eu ouvi isso – ouvimos o Neji, berrando.

O Sasuke deu de ombros, e ficou alguns segundos me encarando.

- Teu cabelo também é assim de manhã?

- N-não.

- Hm.

- ...

- Vamos – fala meu primo, vindo do nada, já totalmente arrumado, me puxando para o lado dele, e empurrando delicadamente o Uchiha pra fora.

- Imbecil.

O Neji apenas deu um sorriso convencido, me pegou pela cintura, e foi andando. Eis que o Sasuke me puxa, e fala:

- Ela é minha namorada.

- E ela é minha prima – o Neji fala, me puxando de volta.

- Você não é o dono dela.

- Nem você.

- Ela decidi, Hinata você quer ir com qual de nós?

Os dois me encararam, com uma pressão muda, pra responder logo.

- E-eu vou... sozinha – e simplesmente me livrei dos braços dos dois, e fui na frente.

- Viu o que você fez, idiota.

E foram o caminho todo provocando um ao outro.

É, talvez não serão tão bons amigos assim.

Garotos.

XxXxXxXx

Mas que terror foi a entrada no colégio, se o Sasuke já chamava a atenção, imagine o Neji junto. Não havia uma garota que não olhasse para os dois, eu estava quase tendo um treco de vergonha, principalmente quando os dois, agarraram os meus braços, e praticamente me carregaram, enquanto me levavam pra sala, já que já não sentia minhas pernas.

Mas tenho que admitir, adorei a cara da Sakura e da Ino, as duas fariam qualquer coisa para agarrar qualquer um deles, e me olharam com profunda inveja, me agarrei ainda mais aos dois, enquanto passava por elas. Não pude deixar de dar um sorriso orgulhoso.

XxXXXX

Estava saindo para o intervalo, quando quase fui atropelada por uma jamanta, no caso a Sakura, que havia mandado o Naruto na frente, falando que tinha que pegar alguma coisa, e quando a anta saiu, ela saiu correndo na direção contrária. Estranho. Mas que se dane, não tenho nada a ver.

Encontrei meu primo, me esperando na escada, e saímos em direção ao refeitório, eu já procurando o Sasuke com os olhos.

Pegamos o lanche, e nós sentamos perto de uma árvore lá fora, e tentávamos comer, mas sempre éramos interrompidos por algumas garotas assanhadas, que ficavam gritando para o meu primo. Piranhas.

Já estava ficando preocupada, o intervalo já estava no fim e nem sinal do Sasuke, resolvi ir procurar na sala dele, e arrastei o Neji comigo.

Quando estávamos perto da sala, começamos a ouvir gritos, nos olhamos, curiosos, e nos aproximamos da porta. Foi quando eu vi a vadia da Sakura, seminua, e se jogando em cima do Sasuke.

- Sakura, se vista – ele falou, a empurrando – você nem tem nada pra mostrar, garota.

- E a Hinata tem? – ele abriu a boca pra falar, mas ela interrompeu – não quero saber, você é MEU. Sasuke-kuuun.

E se jogou em cima dele, o beijando. Senti meu sangue ferver, a raiva que senti foi muito maior do que quando a vi com o Naruto. Mas quem essa vadia pensa que é, pra agarrar MEU NAMORADO? Ou quase namorado, ahh que se dane. Aquela garota ta pedindo...

Abri a porta com um estrondo, e com o Neji em meu encalço.

- Sua vadia – falei, entre os dentes.

- Hinata, não é nada do que você est.... – começou ele, a empurrando para longe, com cara de nojo.

- Fica no teu canto, Sasuke, senão vai sobrar pra você. – falei, com a voz carregada de raiva, e nem sei porque. Notei a Sakura sorrindo, com toda a certeza está pensando que acabou com o nosso namorico. Fui na direção dela, , e dei um tapa com toda a minha força , a puxei pelos cabelos e falei:

- Eu não vou te dar a surra que você merece, porque sinceramente, é perda de tempo e não vou me rebaixar a tanto – falei, cuspindo as palavras na cara dela, ignorando o pensamento de que já havia me rebaixado, aquele dia na delegacia – mas, eu juro, se aproxime do Sasuke de volta, se atreva a olhar pra ele, e eu repito aquela pequena surra que te dei, mas dessa vez eu garanto que te deixo careca.

No instante que a soltei o sinal bateu, e me dei conta do que havia acabado de acontecer. Fiz o maior papel de ridícula na frente do Sasuke. É apenas um namoro de mentira, e eu havia garantido que não ficaria brava se ele me traísse, e cá estou quase tendo uma crise de ciúme... bom não é ciúme, eu apenas não queria ficar com fama de corna, de volta, é isso claro. O Neji estava me puxando para fora, e não me atrevi a olhar para o Sasuke, estava muito constrangida.

Quando estava saindo, vi que a Sakura estava procurando alguma coisa, ainda estava de top, então tropecei em algo, olhei para baixo, agarrei a blusa e sai correndo, puxando o Neji.

- Você está bem?

- N-n-ão.

Ele me abraçou, enquanto não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. Chorei até não agüentar mais, e sinceramente não tenho idéia do motivo, apenas estava triste. E o Neji ficou ali, me consolando.

- Neji, você promete que nunca vai me deixar sozinha, não é?– falei entre soluços, apenas queria ter certeza que a única pessoa em quem realmente confio, nunca vai me abandonar, acho que eu não agüentaria tanta coisa sozinha.

- Nunca. Sempre vou estar aqui, Hina – ficamos alguns minutos ali, e decidimos ir para a sala.

– Er...- o Neji começou a falar, enquanto me acompanhava para a sala - Você vai terminar com o Sas-Uchiha? – notei que ele estava um pouco constrangido.

- Não – falei simplesmente, dei um beijo no Neji, e entrei na sala.

* * *

O caminho para a casa foi estranhamente silencioso, nenhuma dos dois se atrevia a falar, e eu é que não abriria a boca. Notei que o Sasuke me encarava, e eu procurava constantemente desviar os olhos.

- Ficaram sabendo que uma garota de cabelo rosa, foi encontrada vagando pelo colégio, seminua? Estranho, não? – e o tonto do meu primo começou a rir de um jeito maníaco, tentando quebrar a tensão. Quando viu que não o acompanhamos, fez cara de birrento(ficou muito bonitinho, diga-se de passagem), e murmurou: depois me perguntam porque nunca dou risada.

- Também rindo feito uma hiena, é de se esperar que não de risada – provocou o outro.

E começaram a brigar de volta, apenas sorri aliviada, prefiro eles assim.

Quando chegamos á frente de casa, o Neji entrou correndo, e me deixou para trás.

Fiz menção de ir atrás, quando o Sasuke segurou meu braço.

- Esta brava comigo?

- Não.

- Então porque não olha nem fala comigo?

- Por nada – falei, desviando os olhos novamente.

- Olha, eu juro que não agarrei a Sakura, ela simplesmente se jogou em cima de mim e...

- Eu vi – o interrompi – me desculpe, não deveria ter feito aquele ceninha ridícula, eu... – falei, enquanto olhava para o lado constrangida.

- Eu sei, apenas queria arranjar uma desculpa pra puni-la, por causa daquela vez no banheiro – ele falou, parecendo um pouco amargurado – A Haruno mereceu.

- É, é verdade, foi isso – falei tentando soar convincente - Tenho que entrar. Tchau – antes de sequer me mexer, ele me abraçou, e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Hinata, eu... – ele parecia frustrado, sei lá - eu... apenas...

- O quê?

Ele me soltou, e pude ver, que estava confuso.

- Eu... nada, esquece. Bom, até amanhã.

Me deu um beijo na testa, se virou e foi andando. Fique ali parada, com a mão no local onde ele beijou, toda boba.

E enquanto o observava, andando calmamente, com aquele jeito indiferente e misterioso. Fui obrigada a parar de me enganar. E cheguei á uma assustadora conclusão.

Eu estava completamente apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas *-*

Confesso que adorei escrever esse capitulo, a Hina finalmente percebeu que está xonadinha xD

Espero, de coração, que todos gostem!!

**any0285, Rukia Kurosaki, Bruna-Hime, FranHyuuga, Franzynha õ.õ, Izzy Doll, tula, Pinkuiro, Kiimi Himi e Rukia-sama** – Adoro vcs, ameii todas as reviews. Eu fico toda boba quando leio cada uma xD

Mandem reviews – por favor *-*

(Eu quero um Neji assim pra mim =D)

Já nee


	11. Kiba Inuzuka

"Oh meu Deus... como pude me apaixonar pelo Uchiha??"

Ficava andando em círculos pelo quarto, ainda não acreditava naquilo. Não podia ser verdade. Agora era mais uma apaixonada pelo Sasuke, seria apenas mais uma que ele desprezaria.

Eu sou uma idiota. .Idio...

- Hinata, está louca? Pare de bater a cabeça na parede. – olho pra porta, e vejo o Neji, me olhando um pouco assustado.

- Neji, porque você me deixou sozinha com ele? – falei, com uma voz que parecia um grunhido.

- Queria que vocês se... Acertassem – ele falou, um pouco constrangido, se sentando em minha cama. Que lindo – E aí, deu certo?

- Não... quer dizer, sim. – falei, amargurada.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- Hinata.

- Ok, eu não estou bem. Estou com medo.

- Medo de quê?

- De me apaixonar por quem não devo, de volta – olhei para ele, com os olhos marejados.

- Eu sabia – ele falou, com um sorriso – se apaixonou pelo Uchiha não?

Apenas assenti.

- Não vejo como alguém pode olhar para ele, comigo ao lado. Mas em todos os casos... – comecei a rir. Ele pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo, quase sempre é o responsável por cessar minhas crises de choro - acho que você deve deixar rolar, ficar desesperada não vai mudar o que você sente.

- Eu sei... mas...

- Mas nada... o Uchiha vai ser louco se não querer ficar com uma garota como você. E bom se lhe magoar, eu castro ele.

- Neji.

Ele apenas sorriu, e foi andando em direção á porta.

- Ahh apenas uma dica... se você quer tentar esconder essa paixão por ele, ficar parada o olhando feito boba, como você fez há alguns minutos, não é um modo muito bom.

- Você estava me vigiando?

- N-não – falou e saiu correndo.

- Garoto doido.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dei uma desculpa qualquer para o Sasuke, e fui sozinha pro colégio.Não estava preparada pra falar com ele.

Enquanto esperava o professor chegar, me concentrava ao máximo para não pensar no Sasuke, mas tudo que olhava lembrava ele. Estar apaixonada é um saco.

- Bom dia alunos – o professor Asuma havia acabado de chegar – Ah esse é nosso mais novo aluno, Kiba Inuzuka – só agora notei o garoto que estava parado na porta, um moreno (um moreno: Sasuke, foco Hinata) com olhos castanhos, até que é bonito. Notei algumas garotas se endireitarem nas cadeiras. Pasmem, Sakura era uma delas. Vadia – Hm... pode se sentar em frente a Hinata Hyuuga – o professor apontou para mim, e o garoto veio em minha direção.

- Oi – ele disse, alguns minutos depois que havia se , pra variar, corei.

- O-oi.

E assim começou uma incrível conversa. Com o Kiba perguntando e eu respondendo com respostas monossílabas.

Acho que seremos bons amigos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estava com o Hyuuga no refeitório, esperando pela Hina...ta. E o idiota apenas me olhava com o cenho franzido. Parecia um maníaco.

- Agarre outra garota, enquanto estiver _namorando _minha prima e te mato – ele falou, com uma voz assustadora. Não que eu esteja com medo, é claro.

- Hm – tentei falar algo, mas saiu isso.

Notei que ele olhava com uma cara de desgosto pra um ponto qualquer do refeitório.

- O que foi?

- Quem é aquele? – ele perguntou, enquanto apontava para a porta do refeitório.

É só a Hinata. Ei porque ela está falando com aquele... aquele cachorro. Observei por alguns segundos, mas senti meu sangue ferver quando ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Imoral.

Levantei-me de supetão e fui em direção á porta. Com a praga do Neji em meu encalço.

- Ei quem é você? – perguntei, enquanto agarrava a cintura da Hinata de forma possessiva. E a puxava para longe dele.

- Kiba Inuzuka – notei que ele olhou para a minha mão, apertando a cintura da Hinata – E você é....

- Sasuke Uchiha. Namorado da Hinata. – falei, com orgulho na voz. Estranho.

- Hm. Namorado é? – ele falou com ar de deboche. Virou as costas, e estava saindo do refeitório, quando parou e se voltou para a Hinata – Nós vemos na sala, Hina.

Ora seu... – Garoto folgado. Já ia pular em cima do desgraçado, mas dois braços delicados me fizeram parar. Ta, delicados o caramba. Foi o Neji que quase deslocou meu ombro.

- Não perca seu tempo com lixo, Uchiha – ele falou com a voz fria. Ele estava pouco se lixando com o que eu iria fazer, mas sei que notou a Hinata quase tendo um treco em meus braços – vamos – quando viu que eu fiquei imóvel, me arrastou com sua conhecida delicadeza – Ande logo, idiota.

Fomos para uma mesa mais afastada. Levou alguns segundos, mas Hinata notou, eu e o Hyuuga-maníaco a olhando acusadores. Ela olhou para o Neji, me ignorando completamente.

- Quem é ele? – o Neji disse por fim. Eu iria perguntar, mas a Hinata não me deve nenhuma explicação. Não sou nada dela. Apenas um falso namorado, pensei com raiva, e não me pergunte porque estou com raiva, eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

- É-é um aluno novo.

- Porque estava conversando com ele?

- S-somos amigos.

- Tenho a impressão de que ele quer ser muito mais que um amigo – falei sem pensar.

- N-não é isso, ele está sendo apenas...

- Não quero vê-la perto dele.– falei, com a voz autoritária e novamente sem pensar. Os dois me olharam um pouco assustados com minha súbita explosão. Impressão minha, ou o Neji esta com um sorriso convencido no rosto? Além de estranho, é doido. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma asneiro, suponho, mas, graças a Deus, o sinal bateu nesse instante.

- Preciso ir – e simplesmente saí correndo, deixando os primos confusos.

**OoOoOoO**

Estava esperando a Hinata (coisa que já está se tornando um hábito) novamente com o Neji, em frente á escola. Quando avistamos o Inuzuka correndo em nossa direção. Ele estava com o rosto sério. Estranhamente, senti um aperto no coração.

- É a Hina... ela está – ele parou tomando fôlego. Fala logo moleque – na enfermaria – ele mal terminou a frase, saí correndo com o Neji atrás de mim.

Chegando em frente á porta da enfermaria, vemos a Hinata inconsciente em uma das camas.

- O que houve? – o Hyuuga perguntou a enfermeira, de nome Shizune se não me engano, enquanto me aproximava da Hina.

- Foi um desmaio. Provavelmente provocado por um grande nervosismo. Nada de mais. Ela acordará em alguns instantes. Você é parente dela, não?

- Sim, sou primo.

- Poderia buscar o responsável dela, não conseguimos nos comunicar com ele.

- Ah claro, mas não posso deixa-la sozinha.

- Eu fico com ela – falei, sem pensar duas vezes. Nunca a deixaria só.

O Neji pareceu ponderar a idéia por uns instantes.

- Tudo bem. Já volto e nem pense em se aproveitar de minha prima Uchiha. – falou o imbecil, apenas lhe lancei um olhar furioso.

A enfermeira saiu, e me deixou sozinho com a Hina...ta. Não pude deixar de notar, o quanto ela estava bonita, seu rosto com traços delicados, estava sereno, os cabelos desalinhados jogados sobre o travesseiro, os lábios entreabertos. Senti uma enorme vontade de beija-la, mas logo tirei essa idéia da mente. A Garota desmaiada, frágil, e eu ali pensando em agarra-la.

Não sei quanto tempo fique ali, apenas admirando aquele anjo (, a convivência com o primo dela, está me afetando, estou com pensamentos tão gays). Foi quando notei que ela sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto. Ela estava sonhando. Murmurou algumas palavras desconexas, mas uma eu consegui entender.

"**_Sasuke-kun_"**

Ela repetia meu nome sem parar, e seu sorriso se alargava cada vez mais. Senti uma felicidade enorme, que não conseguia explicar. Só pensava em uma coisa: ela está sonhando comigo. A olhei mais uma vez, seu rosto estava radiante, não pude resistir. Pressionei meus lábios contra os dela. Queria sentir aquela sensação eternamente. Foi quando senti alguém tocando meu rosto, me afastei, e mirei dois orbes perolados, me olhando assustados.

- S-asuke?

_____________________________

**N/A:** Olá pessoas... espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, adorei escreve-lo, mas acho que ficou um pouco bobo, sei lá;

Se o Sasuke tem a louca da Sakura atrás dele, a Hinata também que ter um atrás dela, então decidi colocar o Kiba na história =D Mas não tenho idéia do que fazer com ele. Aceito sugestões ;D

Estou com quase 100 reviews

UHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ignorem a frase acima, eu sou normal. Ou quase *-*

**Rukia Kurosaki, Izzy Doll, Tilim, Bruna-Hime, any0285, Ang3ty, Rukia-sama, Hitasugaya Nanami, Hermirooh, tophearth0002, zoey hyuuga, gesy, Hanae Ichihara, Franzynha õ.õ, Miko Nina Chan, nina northman e FranHyuuga** – Brigada por todas as reviews pessoinhas lindas, fico toda boba quando recebo uma. Ameii todas. É muito bom saber o que estão achando.

Então deixem essa autora baka mais abobada, e MANDEM REVIEWS *-*

Ja nee


	12. Uchiha Itachi

_- S-asuke?_

Ainda estava um pouco sonolenta, e tive a impressão de algo estar pressionando minha boca. Abri os olhos e mirei aquele mar negro. O Sasuke se afastou rapidamente, igual a uma criança quando é pega fazendo algo errado.

- O-o que você estava fazendo?

- Nada, eu... Estava apenas ajeitando seu travesseiro – ele falou, levemente corado.

- Tive a impressão de que você estava... – comecei a falar, mas achei melhor ficar quieta; deve ter sido apenas um delírio, e bom, eu estava sonhando com ele, então...

- Estava o quê?

- Nada.

E ficamos nos encarando em silêncio. Senti que poderia ficar horas apenas ali, memorizando cada detalhe de seu rosto.

Dei um pulo quando ouvi alguém pigarrear.

- Desculpe interromper essa conversa tão interessante – o Neji falou, irônico, mas com um sorriso estranho no rosto – mas, seu pai lhe espera no carro, Hina.

- Ahh sim, vamos – e fui andando em direção á porta.

- Espere. Por que você desmaiou?

_Estava saindo da sala apressada, havia demorado um pouco, porque fiquei sonhando acordada (adivinha com quem) e esqueci de copiar a lição, o professor não deixou sair enquanto não terminasse. Kiba havia se oferecido pra ficar comigo. Falando nele, ele é muito simpático e divertido. Tenho certeza de que será um bom amigo._

_- Vamos Hinata?_

_- Ah claro._

_Andávamos lentamente, ele era muito descontraído e conversava animadamente, ignorando o fato de eu não falar muito. _

_- Não entendo porque está com aquele garoto, você merece coisa melhor._

_- E-le é legal._

_Nesse instante ele me agarrou pela cintura, e sussurrou:_

_- Eu sou muito mais – e começou a mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha. Quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, senti meu corpo estremecer, e logo depois tudo ficar escuro._

- Ah não sei. Deve ser o cansaço – falei, enquanto desviava os olhos de seu rosto, pelo modo como me olhou sabia que não havia acreditado, mas ele não insistiu – bom, então até mais.

Até.

**OoOoOo**

No caminho para casa, tentava constantemente tirar a imagem de Hinata de minha mente.

Não gostei nada dela ter mentido, mas se ela não disse a verdade deve ter um bom motivo – ela não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que mente a toa – e não tenho direito algum para pedir explicações.

Nossa, nem recordo mais o porque de começarmos essa farsa, pelo menos o meu motivo.

Avistei minha casa, e senti um sorriso involuntário surgir. A melhor parte do dia era quando voltava para casa.

**OoOoOoO**

- Bom dia filho – ouvi minha mãe falar no instante em que abri a porta de casa.

- Bom dia mãe – admito, sou muito apegado a ela, em casa, é a única pessoa com quem posso realmente contar.

- Suba, e se troque, o almoço já está na mesa. Ah seu irmão está em casa.

Senti a pouca alegria que estava sentido se esvair rapidamente.

- Por que ele está aqui?

- Ele está com alguns problemas na faculdade, e vai precisar ficar alguns dias aqui.

Achei melhor não perguntar quais tipos de problemas, já tinha idéia de quais eram. E envolviam mulheres, drogas, festas, ele correndo pelado pelos corredores da faculdade. É, a vida dele é um tédio.

- E o pai?

- Ira almoçar na empresa. – novidade.

Quando fui para a mesa, o encontrei conversando alegremente com minha mãe. No instante em que me viu, um sorriso cínico rapidamente apareceu em sua face.

- Oi irmãozinho querido.

- Hm.

Resolvi ignorar senão acabaria lhe tacando o prato. Conversamos algumas banalidades, quando começaram as provocações.

- Ah, mãe, o Sasu-chan ainda tem medo do escuro?

Quase cuspi toda a comida.

- Sim – olhei incrédulo para ela – ele guarda uma lanterna em baixo do travesseiro.

Ouvi a hiena louca gargalhar. Apenas bufei irritado, ele nunca esqueceria essa história.

_- Itachi, porque estamos no porão?_

_- Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde. Fica parado ai._

_- Ta bom._

_- Por que você apagou a luz? Itachi, cadê você? Que barulho é esse? _

_..._

_- Larga o meu pé. Não tem graça. Itachi!! ITACHIIII.!!!_

O FDP me deixou trancado lá, por 5 horas.

5 horas.

É demais para alguém ingênuo e inocente como eu agüentar.

- Ah Itachi, o seu cabelo já cresceu? – falei isso, quando notei que ele estava com boné. Sorri divertido, quando o vi parar de rir subitamente. O cabelo dele caiu no começo do ano.

Ta mentira, eu taquei fogo nele. Mas foi sem querer. Ou quase.

Ficamos alguns minutos comendo em silêncio, quando minha mãe resolve falar o que não devia.

- Ah Itachi-kun seu irmão está namorando.

- Quem é a louca?

- Hinata Hyuuga.

Hm. Já ouvi falar da família Hyuuga, mas nunca vi a herdeira.

- É, eu também não – minha mãe falou com desgosto, achei melhor não apresenta-la para a família, afinal é um namoro falso, não há razão para tanta formalidade.

Notei o Itachi pensativo. Isso nunca é bom sinal. Ih, droga, agora ele está com um sorriso maníaco no rosto. Ferrou.

- Sasu-cha, tive uma idéia. Fui convidado para a abertura de uma nova boate, e tenho convites sobrando. Você poderia levar a Hyuuga, e apresenta-la para a família – ele falou, com um sorriso angelical. Falso dos infernos.

Já iria falar pra ele enfiar esses convites no... nariz. Mas olhei para minha mãe, e vi que ela realmente queria conhecer a Hina. Bufei irritado.

- Tudo bem.

**OoOoOoO**

Minha mãe me mandou para o quarto, depois de acidentalmente, derramar o jarro de suco no Itachi.

Liguei para Hinata, e a convidei. Mas não disse nada sobre apresenta-la para meus pais, ela teria um treco. O Neji também vai, só não sei se fico feliz ou triste. Ou ele não vai ir com a cara do Itachi, ou se juntará a ele para me enlouquecer.

Essa noite promete.

**OoOoOo**

Era quase 8 horas da noite, e eu já estava pronta para ir.

Olhava-me no espelho, e sentia vontade de chorar. Estava me sentindo ridícula com aquele vestido preto, era muito curto, mas não tenho muitas opções de roupa para sair. E depois do Neji me chamar de Maria-João, porque iria de jeans e boné, achei melhor ir de vestido.

Mas essa coisa está me incomodando, é muito justo no busto, estou parecendo uma piranha. Iria falar Sakura, mas lembrei que ela é reta. HAHA.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta, e saí correndo chamar o Neji. Ele estava lindo, com um jeans escuro e uma camiseta regata azul. Pra variar, estava penteando os cabelos, eu ainda rapo a cabeça dele.

- Vamos Neji – falei enquanto o arrastava em direção á porta. Quando a abri, quase tive um enfarto. Meu Deus, que homem era aquele; Ele estava de jeans escuro também, sua pele pálida se destacava por causa da camisa preta, e os cabelos úmidos caindo sobre seu rosto lhe davam um ar rebelde. Lindo.

Notei que ele me olhava também, seus olhos pararam por alguns segundos sobre minhas pernas, e subiram para meu decote. Senti o rosto pegar fogo.

- Você vai andar, ou vai ficar devorando a Hinata com os olhos?

Ele olhou para mim e o Neji, uma mescla de constrangimento e raiva. Meu primo apenas sorriu divertido, e andou em direção ao carro. O Sasuke ficou alguns segundos parado parecendo estar em transe, e logo foi andando atrás.

- Primeiro as damas – ele falou, enquanto abria a porta para mim. Pra variar, corei.

- E eu?

- Vá no porta-malas – ele falou, com acidez para o Neji, e logo bufou – sente no banco do passageiro.

A pequena viagem ao centro foi calma, tirando as pequenas discussões dos dois, que constantemente se estapeavam lá na frente. Apenas ria divertida, pareciam irmãos.

Senti um pedaço de gelo enorme descer por minha garganta, quando chegamos em frente á boate. Três pessoas se destacavam entre as demais.

Era a família Uchiha.

* * *

**N/A:** Ola pessoas *-*

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, me diverti escrevendo.

Havia notado que não tinha apresentado a família Uchiha ainda, e bom aí está. Resolvi ignorar a história do Itachi-maniaco-assassino que mata meio mundo, e apenas coloca-lo como um irmão doidão e lindo ;D Espero que gostem da pequena participação dele.

O próximo capitulo demorara um pouco, mas ele irá ser maior para compensar. *-*

**Franzynha õ.õ, ****Bruna-Hime****, ****Miko Nina Chan****, ****Tilim****, Rukia-sama, ****any0285****, ****Hermirooh****, nina northman, Rukia Kurosaki, marina, ****Mari P.B'b****, ****Izzy Doll****, ****Nami Cullen****, ****Luciana Fernandes****, ****Pinkuiro**** e ****FranHyuuga**** – **Briigada pelas reviews lindas, ameii todas. Fico mt feliiz cada vez que recebo uma, com elogios ou criticas. Mt obriigada por todas, de coração =D

OBRIGADA POR LEREM *-*

E mandem reviews, e deixem essa autora mt feliz (e boba) o/

Ja nee by Luh Hyuuga


	13. Bêbados? Imagina parte 1

Tive que ser praticamente arrastada pra fora do carro, enquanto os três elementos me observavam com profunda curiosidade. Agarrei com força a mão do Neji, e dei um beliscão no Sasuke. Este me lançou um olhar amedrontado, ao que respondi com outro beliscão.

- Você devia ter me avisado. – falei com os dentes cerrados, sussurrando.

- Daí você não iria vir – ele sussurrou de volta, enquanto rodeava minha cintura, e me puxava em direção aos seus pais - Mãe e pai, essa é Hinata Hyuuga, minha namorada – dei um sorriso involuntário quando ele falou isso - e esse Neji Hyuuga, primo dela – notei meu primo ao meu lado, completamente alheio a tudo, enquanto observava uma morena um pouco mais á frente. Garoto tarado.

- Bom, Hinata, esses são: Fugaku Uchiha, meu pai – olhei para o homem bonito e sério em minha frente (Sasuke tem quem a puxar), primeiramente ele me passou um ar de autoridade e frieza, mas essa primeira impressão desapareceu no instante em que ele me lançou um olhar carinhoso. Dirigi-lhe um sorriso miúdo, ao que ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça – Mikoto Uchiha, minha mãe – mirei a mulher linda ao lado do senhor Uchiha, seu sorriso doce me lembrava muito minha mãe. Ela me abraçou repentinamente, enquanto falava:

- Muito prazer em lhe conhecer, Hinata.

- O prazer é todo meu - tive a impressão de que vou me dar muito bem com ela. Permiti-me dar um sorriso sincero.

- E, por último e menos importante, Itachi Uchiha, meu irmão – o Sasuke praticamente cuspiu o nome do irmão.

- Muito prazer, Hina – Itachi falou enquanto beijava minha mão. Soltei um risinho, encabulada. Ele era praticamente a cópia mais velha do Sasuke, apenas um pouco mais debochado e cabeludo.

- Vamos entrar – o Sasuke falou, enquanto me puxava para longe do Itachi. Apenas parei um pouco pra arrastar meu primo junto, que ainda babava pela morena.

**OoOo**

A boate era gigantesca, e estava lotada. Estava me sentindo desconfortável, não vejo graça em ir a um lugar desses, apenas mulheres vulgares e homens bêbados se esfregando ao som de uma música qualquer.

Nos dirigimos aos fundos onde havia muitas mesas e nos sentamos na mais afastada. Imagino quem teve a idéia de marcar uma reunião familiar em uma boate. Sentei-me rapidamente, e pouco a pouco a conversa fluiu naturalmente com a mãe do Sasuke, ela é realmente muito simpática.

- E vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? – Mikoto perguntou curiosa.

- Há dois meses apenas – respondi, desejando interiormente que isso fosse verdade.

- E sua família, Hinata, aprova o namoro?

- Sim, meu pai está muito contente quanto a isso – falei, um pouco amargurada.

- E sua mãe?

- Morreu há alguns anos, em um acidente de carro.

- Oh sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo.

- E o Sasuke lhe trata bem? Eu conheço meu filho, sei que ele pode ser um pouco indelicado ás vezes.

- Oh não, ele me trata muito bem – foi quando olhei para os lados, e notei que todos os homens sumiram, ficando apenas nós duas – Onde eles foram?

- Ah seu primo e o Sasuke saíram há pouco, foram conhecer os amigos do Itachi. E meu marido está ao telefone, em... algum lugar.

- Hm – murmurei, um pouco encabulada, quanto notei a Mikoto me analisando.

- Você realmente... Ama meu filho não é?

Senti as maças do rosto pegarem fogo. Iria simplesmente fingir que não havia ouvido a pergunta e ignorar, mas o modo como me olhava mostrava o quanto era importante para ela, ouvir a resposta.

- S-sim – respondi, hesitante.

- Eu sei que o Itachi já é uma causa perdida, é bom saber que pelo menos um dos meus filhos achou uma garota que realmente o ama, e pelo modo como ele a olha, o sentimento é retribuído.

- V-você acha? Eu não.

- Eu conheço muito bem os homens Uchiha. Não sabem como expressar seus sentimentos, você deve aprender a ler os sinais. E, não sei se você sabe, mas é a primeira garota que o Sasuke apresenta para mim.

- Sério?

- Sim. Ele não faz o tipo de homem que se apaixona facilmente, e tenho certeza de que ele mesmo não sabe reconhecer quando está amando, mas eu sou mãe, eu sei das coisas – ela falou, enquanto dava uma piscadela travessa para mim.

Enquanto ela falava como descobriu que estava apaixonada pelo sr. Uchiha, pensava apenas em quanta falta minha mãe fazia e como queria ser realmente nora da Mikoto. Ela seria minha segunda mãe.

**OoOoO**

O que estou fazendo aqui?

Era única coisa que pensava quando me vi em meio aos amigos doidos do meu irmão. Aquela praga do Neji sumiu com uma garota qualquer, e me largou no meio dessas aberrações. Eu te mato Hyuuga.

Havíamos chegado há apenas meia hora, o Itachi que estava bêbado feito um gambá, continuava a competir com seu amigo loiro idiota, acho que de nome Deidara, quem bebia mais, enquanto eram encorajados por mais quatro idiotas. Um ruivo com cara de maníaco cujo nome era Pein, até que fui com a cara dele – está xingando o Itachi - , outro ruivo chamado Sasori, um cara com o cabelo cinza – muito gay – de nome Hidan e um outro garoto bobo-alegre (que saltitava em volta dos dois gritando: Vira, vira, vira) chamado Tobi.

Uhuu que alegria o Itachi ganhou. ¬¬

- E aí quem quer enfrentar o gostosão aqui? – ele falou enquanto segurava a garrafa em uma mão, e a outra fazia um sinal estranho. Deve ser linguagem de gay – Ei você Sasu-chan. Venha enfrentar o homem aqui – olhei para o lado procurando o tal homem – não seja idiota, vamos ver se você merece receber o nome Uchiha.

- Não, obrigada. Não preciso provar nada para ninguém.

- Ahh o viadinho amarelou – ele falou, enquanto era ovacionado pelo resto dos idiotas – e depois não sabe porque eu sou preferido do papai – ele falou, como quem não quer nada, mas o verme conseguiu acertar a ferida.

- Me dê essa merda aqui – falei, e logo depois virei a garrafa inteira – vamos ver quem é viadinho.

**OoOoO**

Estava procurando o Sasuke em meio aquele tumulto. O sr. Uchiha recebeu uma ligação urgente e teve que ir embora, levando a Mikoto junto. Então tenho que achar o Sasuke para ir para casa, e o idiota do Neji ainda por cima. Onde eles devem est...

- NEJI.

- Berrei, quando vi o dito cujo se comendo com aquela morena em um canto qualquer, mas que garoto sem vergonha. Os dois deram um pulo.

- Quem é ela? – falei, um pouco nervosa, enquanto o tirava de perto dela.

- Oi, sou Tenten – a morena falou, simpática. É, tudo bem, ela não parece ser uma vadia. Mas mesmo assim, ela deveria pedir permissão pra namorar meu primo, mas que folgada.

- Sou Hinata, prima do Neji – falei, enquanto apertava o braço dele possessivamente. Ele é meu primo, não vou entregar ele pra qualquer uma não.

- Eu sou... amiga dele.

- Sei.

- Ei Hinata. – notei que o Neji encarava um doido que estava dançando em cima do balcão no meio de alguns garotos bêbados – aquele não é o Itachi? E aquele – ele apontou para um garoto gritando ao lado do doido – é o Sasuke?

Olhei mais atentamente e realmente era o Itachi, dançando feito uma lacraia, com o Sasuke tentando acompanhar. Meu Deus, isso é demais pra minha cabeça.

- Tire eles de lá, Neji.

- O quê? Não. Deixa, eles estão se divertindo – ele falou, em meio a gargalhadas.

- Neji – falei, suplicando.

- Ok – ele falou, emburrado.

**OoOoO**

Estávamos indo para casa, com o Sasuke e o Itachi berrando feito macacos no banco traseiro, com a Tenten (que não tenho idéia do porque estar indo embora com a gente) tentado cala-los, o Neji que não sabia se ria ou dirigia, e eu tentando limpar meu vestido, porque meu querido cunhadinho vomitou em mim. Isso mesmo vomitou.

- Oi gatinha, você vem sempre aqui?

Logo depois dessa frase grotesca do Itachi, acho que o carro bateu em algo, porque senti meu rosto ser lançado contra o pára-brisa, com tamanha força que cheguei a lamber o vidro.

- Ela – ahh se acalmem, não batemos em nada, foi esse idiota que pisou no freio - não é pro teu bico Itachi – o Neji falou, e logo se jogou em cima do dito cujo. Acho que a intenção dele era bater no Itachi, mas olhando nesse ângulo, parece que ele quer acasalar. O Sasuke que não é burro, pulou para o banco do motorista, e logo estava dirigindo, com os dois ainda "brigando" lá trás. Coitada da Tenten, está quase sendo jogada pela janela.

Tenho a impressão de estar esquecendo algo.

- Uhuuu vam'bora cambadaaaaa – ahh sim, tem um bêbado dirigindo o carro.

- ....

SOCORROO!

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas queridas!!

Eu sei o capitulo está uma merdx, mas fiz o possível e não estou conseguindo escrever muito bem =/ Mas achei que a Mikoto ficou perfeita, o tipo de mãe carinhosa *-*

Vou tentar não demorar tanto para o próximo capitulo, e tentar fazer um que presta xD

Bom resolvi responder as reviews, acho que é melhor, eu não respondia antes porque não sabia o que escrever, e ainda não sei ¬¬

Então, é só esperar, que irei lhe responder (grande coisa) =D

Resposta aos anonimos (sei lá se é assim que fala mesmo):

**Rukia-sama** - Briigada linda. Me inspirei no que já aconteceu comigo, mas foi no banheiro, e eu fiquei 2 horas trancada ¬¬ É, mas o Itachi merece xD Pode deixar, a tia já continuou *-*

**Marina -** Obrigada, também adoro o Itachi. Espero que goste desse capitulo =D

**Uvah - **Também sou louca pelo Itachi-gostosão, espero que goste da pequena participação dele *-* E é só esperar, o Inuzuka ainda tem muito que fazer na fic =D mt obrigada por mandar review, Espero que goste do capitulo =]

**Gimainechan a Menina Chantilly - **Owwn muito obrigada. Tudo bem, eu também tenho que entrar escondida as vezes xD - Espero que goste do capitulo linda =]

**mishaxdeidara - **Ela amou minha fic (pulando feito doida), tbm odeio a Sakura, adoro a Hina toda timida, mas prefiro ela assim *-*, e o Sasuke é perfeito (baba litros) - Obrigada por ler, espero que gosto desse capitulo, e mande review de volta linda *-*

**Any0285 - **Tomara que acabe com o Kiba ó.ó *-* hehe a Sakura é uma tábua, não tem como esquecer ;D Tbm amo os irmãos Uchiha, e espero que tenha gostado da participação do Itachi *-* Brigada pela review, tomara que goste do capitulo =D

Bom, MANDEM REVIEWS – não custa nada e me deixa muito feliz o/

Ja nee


	14. Bêbados? Imagina parte 2

- SASUKE!

Eu ainda mato um hoje (de preferência quem inventou a bebida alcoólica), faz meia hora que estou berrando feito louca e essa desgraça de garoto surdo, apenas me ignora e continua a "dirigir" com essa cara de bobo alegre. Sinceramente, o Sasuke feliz é assustador.

O pior é que ele, bêbado, dirige melhor que eu sã.

Olhei para o lado e vi um homem, em um carro, acenando feito louco. Acenei de volta, gente doida.

Ei, que estranho não lembro dessa rua ter duas faixas. Espera...

Estamos na calçada?

- SASUKE !!!

**OoOo**

- Fugaku, você acha que foi boa idéia deixar o Sasuke e o Itachi sozinhos?

- Claro que sim, já está mais do que na hora de aprenderem a, ao menos, ficar um ao lado do outro, sem brigas e discussões.

- Não tenho certeza.

- Mikoto, se acalme, o Itachi já é um adulto, mesmo que as vezes extrapole, ele sabe quando deve se comportar e não conheço alguém mais sério que o Sasuke. O que poderia acontecer?

**OoOo**

- Sasuke, você quase atropelou um cachorro e arrancou todas as caixas de correio da rua, dá pra sair de cima da CALÇADA – o que esse bebum está pensando?

"_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That... la la la la la_

_Ei, essa chave me lembra um cachorro..._

_Cachorro me lembra... meu irmão._

_Meu irmão lembra... idiota._

_Idiota lembra..."_

Cinco minutos depois.

- Hinata, falou alguma coisa? – ele falou, com a maior de pateta que já vi. E olha que eu namorei o Naruto e ele nasceu com a cara de pateta.

- Não, imagina – falei, quando vi que estávamos na rua novamente.

Não tenho idéia de onde estamos indo, e acho que nem o Sasuke. O Neji e o Itachi continuam a se estapear lá trás, a Tenten se sentou no meio deles para tentar separa-los, e está praticamente espremida entre os dois. (N/A: Sortuda 8D)

- UHU O GOSTOSA – ouvi o Sasuke gritar ao meu lado, para um garota na rua. Senti o sangue ferver.

PAF

Ele me olhou estático, com a mão no rosto.

- Porque me bateu?

- Eu... porque você deve prestar atenção no trânsito. Olhe para frente e não para o lado.

- T-tudo bem – ele falou um pouco assustado, mas logo deu um sorriso malicioso – está com ciúme Hinata?

Senti o rosto queimar, e logo desviei os olhos do rosto dele.

- N-não.

- Sei – ele se aproximou e sussurrou em meu ouvido – aposto que está – quase me derreti no banco, mas logo senti o cheiro de bebida. Quando um homem está bêbado, agarra qualquer coisa que tem pernas.

- Dirija – o empurrei, ainda corada.

- Claro – ele falou, com um sorriso divertido.

-Agora que eu notei, os dois lá trás pararam com a bagunça.

Aiai doce silêncio.

- TIRA A MÃO DA PERNA DELA.

Aii meu Deus de novo não.

Não agüento mais, se eles não pararem eu vou...

- CHEGA! – o Itachi largou o cabelo do Neji na hora, e os dois encararam a Tenten assustados – por favor?

O Itachi sentou na hora, e o Neji se afastou um pouco da Tenten, a olhando como um garotinho assustado.

- Merda.

- O que foi? – me virei para o Sasuke, que desligou o carro. O efeito da bebida parecia estar passando.

- A gasolina acabou.

- E daí? Vamos a um posto e compramos um pouco.

Ele sorriu, parecendo constrangido. Ele fica muito fofo sem graça. Não, foco Hinata, foco.

- O que foi?

Ele olhou ao redor, acompanhei seu olhar.

Estávamos em um lindo lugar, várias arvores rodeavam um grande lago em nossa frente. O céu estava estrelado, e a lua refletia nas águas calmas. Lindo.

- Onde estamos?

- Não sei – ele falou, como quem não quer nada. Mas, de algum modo, sabia que estava mentindo.

- Alguém trouxe celular?

- ...

Acho que não.

- Bom, vamos descer e decidir o que fazer – ouvi a voz do Neji.

O Sasuke abriu o carro o rapidamente e se levantou, nesse instante enroscou o pé no cinto e caiu de boca no chão. Eu não sabia se ria ou ajudava.

- Você ta bem?

- Acho que engoli um dente.

- Sério?

- Não – idiota.

**OoOo**

- Ok, vamos á votação – a cada minuto gosto mais da Tenten, além de ser super simpática consegue fazer esses garotos obedecerem, garota incrível - Quem quer ir atrás de ajuda, levanta a mão – o Itachi, com a maior cara de paisagem, o Sasuke, que parecia estar de ressaca, e o Neji levantaram a mão – E quem ficar aqui e esperar amanhecer? – Eu e a Tenten levantamos.

- Bom, como o Itachi está mais pra lá do que pra cá, não conta. O Sasuke não agüenta nem ficar de pé, imagine pensar direito e só sobrou o Neji, então duas contra um. Ganhamos – fiz uma dancinha da vitória bem bizarra, que ela acompanhou.

Momento constrangedor.

Dá um desconto é tarde da noite, não penso direito.

**OoOoO**

Estava encostada em uma árvore, enquanto observava o céu. Esperava o sono chegar, enquanto imaginava se meu pai está preocupado. Aposto que está dormindo e nem se tocou que não cheguei ainda.

Olhei para o Itachi, que tentava, por algum motivo, entrar no porta-malas. Fico imaginando se ele é assim normalmente ou só quando está bêbado.

Desviei o olhar para o meu primo, que estava sentado em cima do capo do carro, conversando com a Tenten. Nunca o vi tão animado com uma garota, não deixo de sentir um ciuminho, mas ela é uma garota legal. Eu aprovo... grande coisa ¬¬.

Procurei o Sasuke, e o achei mais afastado, sentado à beira do lado.

Sentei ao seu lado, e fiquei em silêncio, encarando a lua.

- Que lugar é esse? - Ok, não fiquei em silêncio coisa nenhuma.

O ouvi suspirar, e logo responder:

- É um parque de Konoha, longe do centro. Sempre vinha aqui com minha mãe quando era menor, me... acalma.

- Sua mãe é um amor, ela lembra a minha.

- Sente falta dela?

- Sempre.

- Tenho certeza que ela teria orgulho de você.

- Meu pai não tem.

- Ele é um idiota - ele me olhou, como se tivesse dito algo horrivel - Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro.

Senti minhas pálpebras pesarem, estava quase me entregando ao sono, quando senti alguém agarrar minha cintura e me puxar. Olhei para o Sasuke e vi que ele havia dormido.

Não sei quando tempo passei observando cada detalhe de seu rosto, mas sei que dormi com um sorriso no rosto, e abraçada ao Sasuke.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas *-* Desculpem o enorme atraso.

Bom, o capitulo não saiu como o esperado, mas dá pro gasto. Espero que gostem

Agora que estou de férias, não vou demorar muito para postar ^.^

**Miko Nina Chan** – Também amo o Itachi ^.^ Gostosoo o/ Espero que goste do capitulo *-*

**Rukia-sama** – Que bom que gostou 8D Seria uma imagem muito bizarra... e engraçada, adoraria ver ;D Aahsuahusha é, ficar trancada nunca é bom – desculpa o atraso flor,mas espero que goste do capitulo *-*

**Mishaxdeidara** – Oiee ^^ Também acho, mt fofis. Os dois mulas hein,irmãos ¬¬ A Hina é só um pouco possessiva ;D ashuahsuahs espero que goste do capitulo flor. Ja nee

**Ang3ty** – Olá, obriigada. O Sasuke ama a Hina o/ Também adoro a Tenten. Empresto sim 8D Não tem hentai não, eu não sei escrever ¬¬ ahsuahsuhas Desculpa o atraso, mas espero que goste do próximo capitulo *-*

**Faninha** – Que bom que gostou *-* Espero que goste desse capitulo Ja nee

**Jess potter Smith** – Owwn briigada. Tinha tacado fogo sim, mas faz quase um ano, o cabelo já cresceu ^.^ Desculpa o atraso, mas espero que goste do próximo capitulo *-*

E lembrem-se deixar reviews não doi, e deixam a besta aqui muito feliz xD

**REVIEWS?**

Ps: Se beberem, não dirijam 8D

Ja nee


	15. Sentimentos

Sentimentos são confusos.

Essa frase se repetia constantemente em minha mente, enquanto observava a Hinata adormecida ao meu lado.

Havia acordado há pouco tempo, e não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena. Como alguém pode se tornar tão importante em tão pouco tempo?

Enquanto a observo sinto algo estranho no estomago. Será amor?

Talvez seja fome.

Tanto faz.

Ponderar estar apaixonado me assusta. E muito.

- CADÊ O CARRO?

Meu pensamento um tanto gay foi interrompido pelo berro de um animal. No caso o Neji.

Como assim, cadê o carro?

Levantei rapidamente, não antes de olhar para a Hinata novamente. Estávamos um pouco afastados dos outros. E realmente o carro havia sumido.

- Cadê o Itachi? – perguntei, quando vi apenas o Neji e a Tenten.

- Não tenho idéia. Acordamos agora.

- E o carro? Vocês não dormiram nele?

- Não, dormimos encostados em um árvore – Tenten falou, enquanto apontava para um árvore qualquer.

- O retardado do teu irmão deve ter ido embora com o carro.

- Como? Não tinha gasolina – lembrou a Tenten.

- Tanto faz. O que faremos? Procuramos o retardado ou o carro? – Neji perguntou, enquanto se sentava e encarava o lago. Logo arregalou os olhos.

- O que foi?

- O que é aquilo?

Rapidamente olhei para onde ele apontava. Havia algo que lembrava uma pedra um pouco afastada da margem do lago.

Espera, não é uma pedra.

É o meu carro.

PQP.

- Como ele foi parar lá? – Neji perguntou.

Logo lembrei, que havíamos parado em frente á margem, e bêbado como estava acho que não acionei o freio-de-mão.

Não acredito.

- O que houve? – Hinata, que parecia ter acabado de acordar, falou com uma voz fraca. Ela está tão vermelha.

O Itachi sumiu e o carro está submerso.

- O quê? Como?

- Não sabemos – Neji falou, logo desviei os olhos. Ninguém precisava saber que a culpa era minha.

- Bom, vamos ir atrás de um telefone, precisamos de um guincho e....

- Espera – Hinata falou, parecendo preocupada – Ontem o Itachi estava tentando entrar no porta-malas, acho que dormiu lá.

**OoOoO**

A Tenten e eu estávamos quase nos descabelando. Sasuke e Neji estavam nadando até o carro, espero que o Itachi não esteja lá.

Para quem odeia o irmão, o Sasuke parece estar muito preocupado.

Se o Itachi morrer afogado a culpa será minha, porque deixei o garoto entrar no porta-malas? É obvio que uma pessoa em seu estado normal não faz isso.

Merda, minha cabeça está doendo.

- Ei garotas. O que os dois idiotas estão fazendo?

Encarei incrédula o Itachi, que olhava para o lago com a maior cara de paisagem. Impressão minha ou esse garoto está sempre com cara de chapado?

- E-eles estão procurando você.

- O que eu estaria fazendo dentro de um lago?

- Você não dormiu no porta-malas?

- Dormi. Mas acordei há algumas horas e fui dar umas voltas.

Logo o Sasuke e o Neji saíram do lago – Neji + Sasuke + Camisetas molhadas = Hinata e Tenten babando - ambos encarando Itachi com ódio.

- EU TE MATO.

O Sasuke praticamente pulou em cima do Itachi, e logo o Neji veio atrás. Esses garotos têm uma estranha mania de ficarem se agarrando.

Estranho.

- Vem, vamos sentar um pouco. Pelo jeito a "briga" vai durar muito tempo – a Tenten falou, e logo estávamos sentadas em uma árvore, apreciando três marmanjos se agarrando e de fundo uma vista maravilhosa.

- Garotos são complicados. E esses aí, além de complicados são loucos.

Apenas sorri divertida.

- Há quanto tempo namora o Sasuke?

- Faz quase dois meses.

- Não imagino uma garota como você com ele – olhei para ela ofendida – não é nada disso, é que você é toda meiga e ele é parece ser tão – olhou para ele, que, por alguma razão, estava tentando arrancar a calça do Itachi – diferente de você.

- A-as aparências e-enganam – falei simplesmente. Não estou conseguindo pensar direito. Minha cabeça está doendo, e está frio.

- Você está bem? Está tão vermelha – Tenten falou, e logo colocou a mão sobre minha testa – Está com febre.

- Eu não sei - ela me ajudou a levantar, e estava me levando em direção aos meninos.

- Ei Sasuke - ele me olhou assustado, e logo senti minhas pernas molecerem, pude ouvir ele me chamando, e logo tudo ficou escuro.

**OoOoO**

- Ei Hina. Hinata.

Abri os olhos subitamente e encontrei dois orbes negros me encarando.

- O que houve?

- Você desmaiou – olhei para os lados e notei que estava deitada no colo dele – e está com muita febre. Deve estar com um resfriado forte.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Foram achar um telefone. Hoje é dia de semana, o parque não abre, não há ninguém por perto. Vão demorar um pouco. Como está sentindo? – ele falou, parecendo realmente preocupado.

- Minha cabeça está doendo um pouco. Mas é só.

Ele apenas sorriu. Uchiha Sasuke está sorrindo para mim, e pela primeira vez não é um sorriso sarcástico ou malicioso. Senti meu coração esquentar, junto com meu rosto inteiro.

- Você...

- O quê? – perguntei, curiosa, ele parecia constrangido.

- Hinata, precisamos conversar.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas õ/

Eu sei, ficou uma porcaria e o está pequeno... mas fiz o possível. Não estou nada inspirada ultimamente. Minhas férias estão um tédio, mas enfim....

Grandes emoções aguardam o próximo capitulo 8D

A propósito já decidi, a fic só terá mais dois ou três capítulos =/ Essa é minha primeira fic e meu xodó, então estou pensando seriamente em 2ª temporada hehe Mas veremos se realmente vale a pena =D

**Gimainechan a menina Chantilly** – Tudo bem *-* Aii obrigada, até fiquei sem graça hehe Aahsuhaush Agarra o Itachi-kun õ/ Espero que goste do capitulo, e apareça mesmo hein ;D Ja nee

**Jess Potter Smith** – Oi flor *-* ahsuhaush mt sortudaa ;D Obriigada, espero que goste do capitulo, ja nee

**Tulla** – Que bom que gostou flor *-* espero que goste do capitulo =D Ja nee

**Franzinha õ.õ** – Tudoo bem *-* Tbm ADORO o Itachi, é ele ta meio lokinho, mas não consegui fazer ele como no anime 8D ( Também adoro o Gaara, ainda roubo ele, o Neji e o Sasuke ;D) Que bom que está gostando *-* Desculpaa o atraso *-* Espero que goste do capitulo Ja nee

**Rukia-sama** – Oiee *-* São malucos, mas são lindos ;D Ja fiz coisa parecida, só que não fui com a boca no chão, fui com o corpo todo mesmo ¬¬ - tadiinha (mas é engraçado =P) Também adorei o finalzinho *-* Obrigada pelo elogio, fiquei sem graça hehe Desculpa rir, mas deve ter sido muito engraçado – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que goste desse capitulo também *-* Ja nee

Deixem essa autora baka muito feliz, então...

**REVIEWS?**

Ja nee


	16. Dr Discutindo a Relação

_[Itálico – Itachi no telefone]_

**-**

- Precisamos conversar!

- Sobre o que? – perguntei confusa.

- Sobre... sobre nós – ele falou, enquanto arrepiava os cabelos, parecia estar muito ansioso.

Senti um pedaço de gelo descer pela minha garganta. Ele iria terminar tudo, pensei, enquanto sentia meu coração dar uma dolorosa batida.

Ainda estava deitada em seu colo, então me afastei rapidamente. Estar tão perto dificultaria tudo.

- Estou ouvindo – falei em um fio de voz, mas, por estar tão perto, ele ouviu.

- Eu... não sou de ficar dando voltas, então vou ser bem direto. Eu quero acabar com esse teatrinho.

**OoOoO**

Estávamos andando há alguns minutos, e já estava cansada. O Itachi não calava a boca e o Neji não abria a dele. Eu vou ficar louca.

Senti alguém agarrar minha mãe delicadamente, olhei para o lado e encontrei um Neji corado, desviando os olhos. Abaixei os olhos e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Quem diria Tenten agindo feito uma boba apaixonada.

Logo ouvimos uma música, nos entreolhamos confusos.

Olhei para o Itachi, que tirava um celular de dentro do bolso da blusa.

- Você tinha um celular? – Neji perguntou, já caminhando em direção ao Itachi,

- Eu tinha esquecido – ele falou, com um sorriso amarelo – Eii, calma. Foi mal. Calma Neji. Ahhh.

Suspirei enquanto me sentava e observava o Neji tentando – novamente – matar o Itachi.

Realmente, garotos são complicados.

**OoOoO**

- Se você quer assim, tudo bem – minha voz saiu embargada, mas que se dane, ele não tem idéia do esforço que estou fazendo para não chorar.

Meu Deus, não consigo nem segurar um namorado de mentira. Sou uma inútil mesmo.

- Antes que pense qualquer coisa, preciso fazer algumas perguntas. Promete que irá ser sincera? – ele falou, enquanto me encarava angustiado.

Que cara de pau, termina comigo e ainda faz exigências.

Eu sei, é só uma exigência e o namoro era de mentira... mas para mim era de verdade, poxa.

Apenas assenti, apesar de tudo estou curiosa.

- O que você sente pelo Uzumaki? Não, me deixa reformular a pergunta. Se o Uzumaki pedisse para voltar, o que você faria?

- Diria não – falei sem pensar duas vezes. Se bem que entre um garoto que me traiu e outro que me dá um toco, fica difícil escolher.

**OoOo**

Depois dessa resposta, senti uma pontinha de esperança crescer. Se não fosse um Uchiha sairia pulando feito uma gazela, mas como sou um (¬¬) dei um sorriso, miúdo, mas um sorriso.

- Por quê? – perguntei curioso.

Ela me encarou parecendo assustada.

- P-porque estou apaixonada por outro – ela falou tão rápido, que demorei alguns segundos para entender.

Sabe aquela pontinha de esperança?

Então... está gigante agora.

Mas ela tem uma queda por abobados, pode ser o Kiba (ou eu, já que também não sou muito normal). Bom, daí mato ele... simples.

Ou talvez ela se declare e faremos amor enlouquecidos em cima da grama.

É, tenho muita imaginação.

E é, eu sou um idiota.

Bom, vou parar de delirar, e é hora da verdade.

- Por quem?

Ela me olhou indignada.

- Não acha que está querendo saber demais?

- Não... – tenho que saber quem matar.

- Eu... não acho que seja da sua conta.

Ta, essa doeu.

- Você prometeu.

Seu olhar tinha uma mescla de desespero e determinação. Por fim, ela suspirou.

- Foi você quem pediu.

- Ok, e então, por quem está apaixonada?

- Por v-você.

Isso aí, agora é só mat...

Espera.

O QUÊ?

**OoOo**

- Agora pega a merda do celular e liga pra alguém – falei já impaciente. Itachi me encarou um pouco assustado e logo começou a discar.

Neji estava do meu lado, também impaciente. Ele fica tão bonitinho sério.

- Estou preocupado com a Hinata – ele falou, parecendo contar um segredo.

_(Alô! Oi pai)_

- Ela vai ficar bem, está com o Sasuke – acho muito fofo essa preocupação dele. E a Hinata é um amor, dá para entender.

_( Você pode vir buscar o pessoal aqui no parque? É, onde íamos quando criança.)_

- É isso que me preocupa – ele falou por fim, emburrado.

_(O carro? Ahh ele está um pouco... molhado. É sabe, tipo... dentro de um rio)_

- Ahh não seja bobo.

Logo nossa atenção foi voltada para o Itachi, que estava pálido, do celular dava para ouvir muitos palavrões e gritos.

Trocamos um olhar confuso.

Algo me diz que perdemos a carona.

**OoOoO**

O Sasuke está há alguns segundos me encarando, com cara de bobo algre.

Está começando a me assustar.

Logo se levantou. É agora que ele corre desesperado.

Mas ao invés de correr, ele veio sorrindo em minha direção.

Sorrindo, ele está sorrindo... isso é bom sinal não é?

Se sentou e fez uma carinha muito fofa. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

- Hinata, só mais uma pergunta – apenas o olhei confusa – Quer namorar comigo? Dessa vez pra valer.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, ta pequeno e uma porcaria. Mas uma porcaria fofa, admitam =P Fiz o possível para conseguir postar antes das festas, e consegui õ/ uma grande porcaria, mas fiz de coração *-*

**Gabii_phantom** – Tudo bem *-* Fiico muito feliz que esteja gostando õ/ Obriigada, e espero que goste do próximo capituloo – Feliz Natal

**Rukia-sama** – Aahsuhaus Concordoo plenamentee o/ Eu também faço isso, acho que é normal rir sozinha... talvez, sei lah =D Fiiico muito feliz que tenha gostado – correndo em círculos feito idiota – e espero que goste ainda mais do próximo õ// Aahsuhausha eu também queria que não acabasse, mas vamos ver no que vai dar *-* Aee alguém ri com minha fic o/ Desculpaa o atraso – e Feliz Natal Rukia-chan *-*

**Jess Potter Smith** – Oiee flor *-* Fico muiito feliz que tenha gostado õ/ Aahsuhausha é pra deixar vocÊs leitores ansiosos =P Desculpa a demora, e espero que goste do próximo *-* - e Feliz Natal Jess =D

**Rafaela** – Ahhh meu Deus desculpa flor '-' , acho que realmente vou fazer a segunda temporada então *-* Desculpa o atraso, e espero que goste do próximo – Um enorme beijo flor e um Feliz Natal =D

**Ang3ty** – Ahaushuasashaush tudoo bem, diga quantas vezes quiser, não canso de ouvir *-* Fiico muiito feliz que esteja gostando da fic =D O Sasuke é burrinho, mas a gente deixa quieto neh *-* Aahsuahs tadinho do Neji. SÓSAKE? Ahaushuahsua adorei. Visão do paraíso não é? ;D – adoro reviews grandes, e essa ficou muito divertida de ler *-* Desculpa o atraso Ang, e espero que goste do próximo – Um Feliz Natal =D

O próximo capitulo vai demorar muito, mas vou fazer o possível – meu modem queimou, e está dificil ir na lan ¬¬

Bom, FELIZ NATAL pessoas lindas =]

Desejo que se divirtam muito e ganhem muitos presentes ^.^

Ja nee

Ps: Rumo a 200 reviews õ/


	17. Beijos, desculpas e mais confusões

Ela me encarou confusa por alguns segundos, e logo sua feição mudou para indignada.

- Sasuke, se você está fazendo isso por pena, eu...

- Pena? – perguntei incrédulo - Hinata não delire.

- Você fez o mesmo que o Naruto, me declarei e logo ele me pediu em namoro, eu não vou agüentar ser humilhada de volta e... – ela começou, já com a voz embargada.

Me aproximei e encostei a ponta do meu nariz no dela, sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos.

- Deveria estar muito ofendido por estar me comparando ao tapado – falei, aos sussurros – estou lhe pedindo em namoro porque – fui empurrando-a delicadamente para trás, até suas costas se se encostarem ao tronco de uma árvore – é a garota mais meiga, linda e louca que já conheci. Estou – fui em direção ao seu ouvido e sussurrei – apaixonado por você.

- E então aceita?

- S-sim – ela falou num fio de voz.

A senti estremecer.

Não pude deixar de sentir uma pontinha de orgulho. Eu sou foda.

Observei seu rosto, e vi o sorriso mais lindo. Prometi a mim mesmo que seria o primeiro de muitos.

Cara, que pensamento gay.

Mas, pensando bem, se tiver que agir como um gay para vê-la sorrir assim, acho que farei esse esforço.

Encarei seus olhos novamente, e...

Entrei em pânico.

Logo eu, que sempre sou seguro de mim.

Fiquei com medo de assusta-la ou fazer algo errado.

Tenho muita experiência com garotas, mas essa é a Hinata. Ela não é igual as outras.

Mas que merda, essa é hora de ficar com dúvidas?

Ela me olhou, um pouco confusa. E logo fechou os olhos.

Tratei de parar de pensar e apenas agi.

Enquanto a puxava junto a mim e a enlaçava pela cintura, segurei seu rosto extremamente corado e rocei meus lábios nos dela.

**OoOoOo**

- Estou com vontade de matar você e seu irmão. Se não fosse por sua mãe, eu largava vocês aqui.

Olhei para a mulher linda sentada no banco do carona, ela sorria satisfeita.

Depois de alguns minutos discutindo no telefone com o Itachi, por fim o sr. Uchiha decidiu – lê-se foi obrigada pela sra. Uchiha - vir buscar a gente.

Realmente atrás de um grande homem há sempre uma grande mulher.

Essa frase é estranha.

Tanto faz, o importante é que ele veio.

Enquanto falava, dirigia ao lugar onde estava a Hinata e o Sasuke.

- E quem é a senhorita? – ele falou, olhando para mim.

Abri a boca para responder, quando o Neji rapidamente interrompeu:

- Minha... amiga – ele falou, enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo. Apenas desviei os olhos, corada.

O sr. Uchiha apenas deu um sorriso divertido.

- E afinal Itachi, como vieram parar aqui? – ele mudou o tom, parecendo um pouco desconfiado.

O Itachi nos olhou assustado. É claro que ele não falaria que ele e o Sasuke haviam bebido, e o garoto bêbado trouxe a gente até aqui.

O Neji e eu ficamos quietinhos – milagre – enquanto o Itachi tentava inventar a história mais retardada possível sobre a nossa pequena "aventura". Quero vê-lo explicar como o carro foi parar no lago.

**OoOoO**

Ele parecia estar em um conflito interno.

Não tinha idéia do que ele estava pensando, e o modo como me olhava fazia minhas pernas tremerem.

Sempre fui indecisa, mas agora eu sabia o que queria.

Apenas fechei os olhos, e esperei o que estava por vir.

Ou ele me beijava ou saia correndo.

Em instantes o senti me puxando, e logo nossos corpos ficaram colados. Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus, senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo.

O beijo começou calmo, mas logo foi se tornando – digamos – quente. Minhas mãos foram parar em seu pescoço e comecei a puxar levemente os cabelos negros perto da nuca. Ele soltou um suspiro baixinho.

Meu coração parecia estar querendo sair pela boca e batia num ritmo incomum, tenho a impressão de que perto do Sasuke, ele demoraria a voltar ao normal.

Ele terminou o beijo com alguns selinhos, e escondeu seu rosto em meu pescoço, enquanto dava leves beijos.

MEU DEUS, QUE HOMEM!

O Sasuke realmente faz jus a sua fama.

Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço e expirei lentamente seu perfume, era diferente. Era cheiro de... Uchiha sabe?

Inebriante.

Do pescoço ele foi subindo ao queixo, e logo estávamos nos beijando fervorosamente.

Quanto tempo ficamos ali?

Eu não sei.

Mas estava torcendo para que durasse uma eternidade.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA PRIMA??

Não durou.

Eu ainda mato o Neji.

**OoOoOo**

- Você realmente quer que eu acredite que vocês foram seqüestrados e obrigados a virem para cá? Os seqüestrados não roubaram nada, não pediram resgate... mas jogaram o carro no lago, e deixaram vocês aqui, ilesos? – o sr. Uchiha perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim! – o Itachi respondeu, com a maior naturalidade.

- Filho, você poderia ter inventando uma desculpa melhor.

- É que assim no improviso, é difícil.

O sr. Uchiha apenas suspirou.

- Chegamos – ele falou, e desligou o carro – cadê seu irmão?

- Ali – o Itachi apontou para um ponto mais afastado. Onde o Sasuke e a Hinata praticamente se engoliam.

Ouvi a porta sendo batida, e logo um Neji raivoso corria berrando em direção á eles.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA PRIMA??

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, ambos corados. O Sasuke olhava assustado para o Neji, que puxava a Hinata possessivamente.

Desci do carro com o Itachi em meu encalço, enquanto o sr. e sra. Uchiha apenas observavam a cena.

- ESSE É MEU IRMÃO – o Itachi falou, enquanto fazia sinais de aprovação.

Fui ao lado da Hinata, que observava nervosa, seu primo correndo feito doido atrás do Sasuke.

- ... EU NÃO FIZ NADA...

- ...SEU TARADOO !!

- ...ELA É MINHA NAMORADA, SEU LESADO!

- ... FICA AÍ, AGARRANDO A HINA...

-... E VOCÊ VEM E ATRAPALHA SEU...

-... EU DEVIA CORTAR SEU.... E ENFIAR NO...

- CHEGA – o sr. Uchiha berrou – quero os cinco no carro. Agora.

O Sasuke saiu correndo em direção ao carro, não antes de levar a Hinata junto.

O Neji me agarrou pela cintura e me arrastou também, enquanto resmungava e bufava, irritado.

O Itachi ia gargalhando.

Idiota.

**OoOoO**

O Neji se sentou entre o Sasuke e eu, e continuava a berrar com o garoto.

Vontade de matar meu primo uma hora dessas.

Aposto que quando notar que a Tenten está sentada ao lado do Itachi, no banco de trás, também irá fazer um escândalo.

Depois de alguns minutos ele e o Sasuke se acertaram, mas só depois que explicamos que agora o namoro era sério.

- Ahh Hinata, seu pai ligou e avisou que vai viajar alguns dias, pediu para você e seu primo ficar alguns dias em casa. Tudo bem? – Mikoto perguntou.

Típico. Passo um dia fora de casa e ele vai viajar.

Tudo bem.

Ah e a senhorita "amiga" do Neji, pode passar a noite em casa, já está tarde e é só avisar seus pais. Quer?

- ELA QUER SIM – o Neji berrou, já no entre ela e o Itachi, a abraçando.

- Sasuke e Itachi, se preparem para a conversinha que teremos em casa – o sr. Uchiha falou, ameaçador.

Senti alguém passar o braço sobre meus ombros, olhei para o lado, e fitei o Sasuke que sorria.

Me aconcheguei em seus braços, e o senti suspirar.

Acabei caindo no sono, e sonhei com uma pessoa.

Um alguém de cabelos negros, um sorriso lindo... e que beija muito bem.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas

Voltei uns dias antes do esperado, e resolvi postar o capitulo. Ele está um pouco maior que os outros.

Não sei se o momento SasuHina ficou muito chato, mas confesso que adorei escreve-lo.

Estou um pouco insegura em relação a esse capitulo, mas espero que gostem, quero muito saber o que acharam.

A Sakura terá o que merece no próximo, só não garanto algo grande, porque a garota já apanhou duas vezes na fic e... não consegui pensar em algo melhor ão não esperem um final tão ruim para ela.

Vou pra Guaratuba segunda, e volto dia 19... e já posto o último capitulo /choralitros

Ahh estava pensando sobre a segunda temporada, e estou querendo fazer sobre uma viagem dos Uchiha para uma fazenda, é claro que a Hinata, Neji e Tenten também irão. E aí, gostaram da idéia, ou acharam sei lah... idiota? Ahh e garanto hentai xD

Não tenho tempo para responder as reviews, desculpem =/

Mas quando voltar respondo todas, prometo *-*

**Nina northman, ****Bruna-Hime****, misha_sama, Dark Chantilly, ****Izzy Doll****, Rukia-sama, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki, ****Uzu Hiina****, ****Pinkuiro****, ****faninha****, ****Cyelly****, ****Hyuuga-Uchiha****, ****sussex'****, ****FranHyuuga****, ****Aryel-Chan****, ****Schne Hissi****, Ang3ty, Rukia-sama, ****Hime No 01****, ****Nami Cullen****, ****Yuria-chan****, ****Luciana Fernandes****, ****Kakudate Thiemi** – Muito obrigada lindas *-* Se não fosse por vocÊs a fic não teria saído do prólogo. Sério pessoas muito muito obrigada por lerem e mandarem reviews õ/ vocês não tem idéia do quanto é bom saber que gostam do que escrevo 8D Adoro vocês *-*

Bom, até o próximo (e último) capitulo õ/

Ja nee


	18. Beijos e mais beijos

- Hina?

- Oi? – falei, sonolenta.

- Chegamos.

Abri meus olhos vagamente e encontrei dois olhos negros me encarando, carinhosos. Só pude sorrir.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Sasuke – falei, rindo.

- Espero que goste da casa, Hinata – voltei meus olhos para a Mikoto, que desceu do carro e foi em direção á porta de sua humilde residência.

Senti meu maxilar sair do lugar no instante em que entrei na casa.

O hall de entrada era gigante, cinco vezes maior que meu quarto. A tapeçaria era demais, e havia muitos quadros da família (que medo). Uma janela enorme ficava no centro da parede, onde se podia ver boa parte do jardim – que por si só, era incrível -, pude ver duas piscinas e uma quadra de futebol.

Me senti tão pobre.

- Bom, vou pedir para a Kurenai, governanta da casa, levar vocês aos seus quartos. Sei que devem estar com fome, daqui a pouco o jantar estará pronto – a Mikoto falou, e logo saiu com o sr. Uchiha em seu encalço, não antes dele lembrar aos garotos a conversa que terão depois.

- Vem Tenten, quero te mostrar o meu quarto – o Itachi falou, enquanto a puxava escada acima.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você – ela falou, enquanto se agarrava ao braço do meu primo, que não escondia o orgulho.

- Eu tenho uma hidro – o Itachi falou, enquanto levantava a sobrancelha em um gesto que ele considerou sexy.

Eu achei bizarro.

Esse gesto fica bem melhor no Sasuke.

Falando nele, cadê o dito cujo?

Olhei ao redor, e o vi quietinho num canto, enquanto me encarava intensamente. Senti meu rosto ferver.

Ele deu um sorrisinho pra lá de malicioso e sexy, – sinto que vou usar essa palavra constantemente perto dele – e isso me lembrou o momento constrangedor em que nos encontraram.

SOS: Hinata roxa e com falta de ar.

- Você está bem, Hina? – ouvi o Neji perguntar, notei que todos estavam me encarando, inclusive o Sasuke que agora sorria divertido.

- S-sim.

- É claro que não está, depois daquele beijo desentupidor que levou do Sasuke, ela deve estar com enjôo.

- Vá á merda, Itachi.

- Pelo menos provou que é homem né maninho. Pra mim esse namorico era só fachada, para o romance que você vivia secretamente com esse cabeludo cegueta aí.

- Vá á merda, Itachi – os dois falaram em uníssono. Milagre, jurei que iam pular em cima dele.

Imagina se eles fariam isso. Garotos tão equilibrados /ironiamodeoff.

Ouvimos um leve pigarrear, e olhamos para uma mulher que estava parada perto da escada, com os cabelos negros e olhos... vermelhos(?) – nem vou comentar, já que meus são brancos - com um uniforme branco e com o símbolo do clã Uchiha.

- Olá sou Kurenai, a governanta, e vocês?

- Sou Hinata.

- Oh, namorada do Sasu-chan? – vi pelo canto do olho, o Sasuke revirar os olhos.

- Sim – falei, sem poder esconder o orgulho. Agora era oficial.

- Sou Neji, primo da Hinata.

- E eu sou Tenten, amiga... da família – Tenten falou, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Prazer em conhece-los. Itachi e Sasuke, seu pai os espera no escritório. – os dois ficaram parados, assustados – é melhor irem – continuaram paralisados – AGORA.

Saíram correndo.

Uau.

Impressão minha, ou todo mundo dessa casa – exceto sr. e sra. Uchiha, é claro – são doidos?

- Me sigam – ela não precisou falar duas vezes.

Subimos a escada, e passamos por muitos corredores. Essa casa deve ter uns 30 quartos, no mínimo.

- Esse quarto é o da senhorita, Hinata. Este o da senhorita Tenten, e este do senhor Neji – nossos quartos ficavam um do lado do outro – Esses aqui em frente, são do Sasuke e Itachi. Achei melhor coloca-los perto um do outro.

- Er... obrigada.

- Ah sim. Seu pai mandou algumas roupas Hinata, e como não sabíamos que a senhorita Tenten vinha, você poderia emprestar algumas á ela?

- Claro que empresto.

- Ok. Daqui a pouco os chamo para o jantar.

- Tudo bem – respondemos em uníssono.

Esperamos ela se afastar, nos entreolhamos... e corremos para dentro dos quartos.

**OoOo**

- Vocês foram irresponsáveis e impulsivos. Que idéia foi essa de jogar o carro dentro do rio?

- Foi o Sasuke – A praga berrou e apontou para mim. Retardado.

- Cala a boca Itachi. Não lhe dei permissão para falar.

Se fudeu haha.

- Nem para rirem.

Hm. Só obedeço porque... eu quero.

- Pensei que haviam mudado e adquirido maturidade, mas continuam os mesmos. Rebeldes e loucos. Não sei mais o que fazer. E você Sasuke, conseguiu uma namorada que é um amor de pessoa, e a leva pro meio do mato? Vocês tem o quê na cabeça?

- ....

- Me respondam.

- Mas você disse pra...

- Esquece. Já sei o que farei com vocês.

- E o que é?

- Irão passar as próximas férias no sítio dos Sabaku. Duvido que não aprendam a dar valor as coisas.

- Mas pai... – choramingou o Itachi.

- Nada de mais.

Meu pai virou as costas e o Itachi sussurrou:

- Eles tem uma filha não é?

- Sim. A Temari.

- Ela é bonita?

- Sim.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e logo berrou:

- EU VOU!

- Viu Sasuke, seu irmão gostou da idéia. Por que não segue o exemplo dele?

Claro... vou chegar lá e tentar estuprar a Temari.

Espera.... Não é ela que tem um irmão meio psicopata super ciumento?

Acho que ele se chama... Gaara.

Putz, o Itachi vai se fuder.

- Eu também vou – berrei, antes de sair correndo para o meu quarto.

**OoOo**

Havia adorado o quarto. Era enorme, com uma cama gigante, vários enfeites fofos, um closet, banheiro com hidro e vista para as piscinas.

Demais.

Não consegui me conter e comecei a pular na cama.

Eu sei, sou uma idiota.

Mas ela era tão grande, macia... estava pedindo para que eu pulasse nela.

Esqueci de um pequeno detalhe.

O lustre.

Pulei muito alto, bati a cabeça naquela porcaria e cai feito uma jaca no chão.

Constrangedor.

Pra piorar, olho pro lado e encontro um Sasuke abismado, segurando a porta, me olhando.

- Hinata?

- Oi?

- VocÊ está bem?

- Sim hehe – falei, tentando disfarçar - por que a pergunta?

- Bom, você está jogada no chão e er... com as pernas abertas e de vestido – ele falou, enquanto desviava os olhos.

Opa. Fechei as pernas na hora.

Meu Deus, vontade de enfiar minha cabeça no vaso sanitário e me afogar.

- Venha, te ajudo – ele me pegou no colo e se sentou na cama, enquanto me aconchegava ao lado dele.

Me olhou por alguns segundos e desatou a dar gargalhadas.

- Não tem graça – falei, emburrada.

- Tem sim.

Apenas bufei e virei o rosto. Quase morro e ele chega rindo.

- Ei, não fica brava. To brincando.

- Hm.

Ele virou meu rosto e me beijou.

Meu Deus, eu nunca vou me cansar disso.

- Ainda está brava? – ele perguntou, enquanto mordiscava meus lábios.

- S-sim. Vou ficar assim por horas.

Ele sorriu.

- Terei que dar um jeito nisso – falou e logo começou a me beijar novamente.

Acho que ficarei muitos dias brava com ele.

**OoOo**

Estava quase caindo no sono. Já havia jantado, melhor tentei jantar, já que o Itachi e meu primo não paravam de discutir. E comer com alguém me olhando tão intensamente é um pouco desconfortável. E por mais que quisesse, não conseguia desviar os olhos do Sasuke.

Garota apaixonada vira uma anta hein.

Estava fechando os olhos quando sinto um clarão no meu rosto. Noto que alguém abriu a porta e vem engatinhando em minha direção.

- Tenteen, seu Nejiiziinho está aqui.

- A Tenten está no quarto ao lado Neji.

- Desculpa prima – pela claridade pude ver seu rosto se avermelhar, antes de sair correndo.

Escuridão novamente. Fechei os olhos e tentei dormir.

Quando ouço alguém abrir a porta – de volta – e engatinhando.

- Neji, a Tenten está no quarto ao lado anta.

A criatura não respondeu a continuou a andar.

- Neji? –perguntei já alarmada.

Vi que o ser estava chegando perto dos meus pés, não pensei duas vezes, peguei o abajur ao lado da cama e taquei na criatura.

- Aiii – ouvi alguém gemer.

Acendi a luz e vi um Sasuke caído no chão com a mão na cabeça.

- Desculpa Sasuke. Não vi que era você, está tudo bem? – o ajudei a se levantar e o abracei.

- Melhor agora – ele respondeu risonho.

Ficamos alguns minutos nos encarando.

- Posso dormir com você?

- Sasuke, eu...

- Só dormir. Juro – ele falou, enquanto sorria.

- Tudo bem.

Nos deitamos, ele logo me puxou pela cintura, encostei meu rosto em seu pescoço, e fechei os olhos. Foi quando senti algo. Arregalei meus olhos na hora.

- Sasuke?

- Han?

- Tira a mão daí.

- Ta bom – ele respondeu rindo.

Caí no sono, mas antes pude ouvir ele sussurrar:

- Te amo.

Dormi sorrindo, agora tinha a certeza de que encontrei o que sempre procurei.

Alguém que me amava do jeito que eu era.

Retardada e doida se incluia na lista.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas *-*

Eu sei, demorei um século para postar. Me perdoem?

Havia travado no meio do capitulo, e tentei termina-lo. Sinceramente, o resultado final não me agradou, mas não queria atrasar mais.

Esse seria o último capitulo, mas não consegui colocar tudo o que queria... =D Então, terá mais um =D.

**Ang3ty **– Oiee *-* Obriigada de coração por ter lido o capitulo anterior =) Também não queria que acabasse, mas fazer o que?! =/ Espero que goste desse capitulo =] BjO

**Rukia-sama** – Oiee Ruki-chan *-* O Neji foi um saco mesmo, devia ter deixado os dois se agarrando/cara de perva – Itachi tem problemas² Concordo plenamente *-* - Aahsuahushas até que não rolou muito barraco =) – Amiiga não queria que acabasse também, mas pelo menos esse não é o último ;D Também te adoro Ruki *-* Desculpa o atraso e espero que goste do capitulo =]

**misha_sama** – Aashuahsua aeee alguém riu com minha fic *-* fico muito feliz que tneha gostado *-* espero que goste do capitulo, e desculpa o atraso =] BjO

**Ro** – Até que enfim mesmo *-* espero que goste do capitulo, BjO =]

**Hime No 01** – Que bom que gostou =D Eu adorei tbm ;D Tomara que goste do próximo capitulo, BjO *-*

**Rafaela** – Olá, fico feliz que tenha gostado – Realmente seria um boa idéia, mas já vi muitas fics assim, fiquei com medo de ficar muito clichê *-*, mas obrigada pela dica =) BjO

**May-chan** – Que bom que gostou. Ahauhsuahs eu tbm não era assim ;D espero que goste do capitulo, BjO *-*

**Chocoffe** – Ohh que bom que gostou =) Obriigada, espero que você acompanhe a segunda temporada tbm *-* espero que goste do capitulo, BjO =D

**Bárbara Thiemi **– Obriigada =D Eu tbm adoroo =), espero que goste do capitulo, BjO *-*

Espero que gostem, fiz de coração e tentei fazer o possível para ficar bom =D

Merece **REVIEWS?**

Ja nee


	19. Último? nome de cap super original

Não consigo parar de sorrir.

Parece que estou com um cabide na boca... cara, desse jeito vou entortar a cara.

Bom, o garoto mais lindo de Konoha é meu namorado... e me ama. Acho que são motivos suficientes para virar uma boba alegre, então dane-se.

- Hinata... para de sorrir assim. Me assusta.

Meu sorriso sumiu numa velocidade incrível.

Odeio o Neji.

Enfim... hoje é segunda.

Que felicidade não?

Seria pedir muito ficar em casa abraçada com o Sasuke o resto da minha vida?

Claro que não.

Mundo cruel.

Tá, nem tanto.

Estou a uma semana na casa dos Uchiha, parece que estou na Disneylândia... tirando quando o Neji veio me acordar e me pegou dormindo na cama com o Sasuke.

Duas criaturas rolando pela escada, enquanto uma tenta enforcar a outra com a tomada do abajur, não é algo que se vê todo dia (o Neji só sossegou quando eu perguntei como o "Nejizinho' havia passado a noite).

A Tenten nos visita – lê-se vai ver meu primo – todos os dias. E te digo uma coisa, o Itachi é persistente e tem muita criatividade hein, os apelidos que ele inventou pro Neji são – digamos - diferentes: Samara (a guria do Chamado) Hyuuga e Cria do Capeta Cabeluda são alguns exemplos.

Acho que meu pai foi visitar um parente dele no Inferno, porque não deu sinal de vida até agora. Não sei se fico feliz ou triste.

Mentira. Eu estou feliz.

Por ele estar demorando, não por supostamente estar no inferno.

Mudando de assunto:

A ida á escola melhorou muito agora que ando no meio do meu namorado (aii adoro falar isso) e do Neji (o Sasuke me segura pela cintura e o Neji minha mão, preciso explicar os olhares raivosos que estou recebendo?) mas ainda não me acostumei com isso. Estou quase roxa e não consigo respirar direito, o Sasuke está me arrastando pra sala, já que minhas pernas estão bambas (isso já virou rotina). Bom, mas já é um começo né.

- Nos vemos no intervalo – ele parou, e me deu um selinho... tá, como faço pra voltar a respirar?

- Tchau Hina – falaram meu primo e o Sasuke em unissono. Lançaram-se o rotineiro olhar maquiavélico e seguiram em sentidos opostos.

Meu primo ainda não perdoou ele "por – supostamente – tirar a pureza de minha flor".

Ainda estou meio alienada, mas consegui chegar até a carteira antes de ter um infarto. Namorar Sasuke Uchiha ainda me trará problemas de pressão.

Estava fazendo cara de inteligente e fingindo que estava prestando atenção na aula, quando notei o Naruto me encarando.

Sério, isso dá medo.

Não deu dois segundos pra Sakura notar isso, e da-lhe pedalada no Uzumaki.

Não consegui segurar uma risadinha.

Voltei a fazer minha cara de CDF e me esforçar pra manter meus olhos abertos. Quando foquei dois olhos castanhos me mirando.

O Kiba tem uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ele tentou falar comigo depois daquele pequeno incidente do desmaio, mas peguei nojo dele. Garoto idiota.

**OoOoO**

Ouvi o sinal bater, e levantei rapidamente pra encontrar os garotos. Cheguei na porta, e esperei os dois chegarem, agora sempre nos encontrávamos aqui. Foi quando uma Barbie enlouquecida passa quase me atropelando.

Ino Vadia.

Ela simplesmente finge que eu não existo, e eu faço o mesmo.

Ela estava falando com a Sakura no fundo da sala, sentada em cima da carteira. Não vi o Naruto em lugar algum, provavelmente deve ter ido buscar o lanche pra namoradinha. Havia muita muvuca perto da porta, então entrei na sala, me sentei em uma carteira e fiquei olhando pela janela,acho melhor esperar os garotos aqui.

Mesmo não querendo, acabei ouvindo a conversa, aquelas vozes estridentes e irritantes dificultam meu poder de concentração, que já não é muito.

- Fiquei sabendo que está saindo com o Inuzuka. Verdade?

- Sim. O garoto, além de rico, é super gostoso. Está dando pra dar uns amassos.

Não sei o que a Sakura falou, mas a Ino soltou uma risada escandalosa.

Cruzes.

- É verdade. Ele é super grudento, mas isto prova o quanto está louco por mim. É claro, quem não ficaria?

O Sasuke.

Segurei a língua pra não falar alto. Chega de discussões.

- Acho que ele está planejando me pedir em namoro.

Coitado, o garoto novo está ferrado. Espera ele saber da fama da Yamanaka.

- E como vai com o Naruto? Chifrando muito o loiro burro?

Olha quem fala.

- Claro, o Naruto é bonitinho, mas não tem pegada... "Eu te respeito, e não vou te obrigar a fazer nada" - a Sakura fez uma imitação cruel da voz do Naruto – Nunca ouvi coisa mais ridícula. Não é de admirar que ele ainda seja virgem.

As duas soltaram risadas... pareciam gralhas enlouquecidas.

Incrível, mas estou com pena da anta loira.

- Não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar. Eu quero um homem, mas me contento com ele por enquanto. O que peço, o Naruto me dá. Ele está comendo na minha mão.

Me virei pra sair da sala, aquele papo estava me deixando enojada.

Quase cai da carteira.

Parado na porta, com a maior cara de alucinado, estava o Naruto. As mãos deles estavam fechadas em punho, e ele encarava a Sakura. A idiota continuava a falar coisas ridículas enquanto o Uzumaki ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

Isso vai dar merda.

Andei em direção á porta, quando notei meu primo e o Sasuke atrás do loiro. Pareciam estar ali há algum tempo. Passei rapidamente pelo Naruto, e agarrei o braço dos dois. O Uzumaki me olhou, e olhou a Sakura. Que finalmente calou a boca e agora encarava assustada o namorado.

- Amor, há quanto tempo você está aí?

O Naruto a ignorou, e continuou olhando pra mim. Senti meu coração apertar, os olhos dele estavam transbordando tristeza.

Eu sei, ele me trocou por ela e tudo o mais, mas ainda sim me sentia mal por ele. Eu sei o quanto dói ser magoado desse modo.

- Bela troca que você fez hein – O Sasuke falou, enquanto agarrava minha cintura e me arrastava escada abaixo.

- Naruto, não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu... não estava falando de você.

- Não? Então quem o outro loiro virgem que você está namorando? – pude ouvir um pouco da conversa deles. A voz do Naruto estava embargada.

Senti meus olhos arderem.

Foi ele quem escolheu passar por isso.

Mas não pude evitar sentir pena.

**OoOoO**

Estávamos comendo em silêncio. O clima estava tenso, e eu não sabia porquê.

Foi quando notei os dois me olhando. O Neji preocupado, e o Sasuke...magoado?

Depois se entreolharam, e alguma coisa nos olhos do Sasuke fez meu primo se levantar rapidamente e dizer:

- Eu vou logo ali... fazer alguma coisa.

E sumiu rapidamente.

Parabéns pela ótima desculpa Neji.

Levantei meu olhar e vi o Sasuke me encarando. Seus olhos estavam duros.

- O-oque houve?

- Estava chorando pelo Uzumaki?

- S-sim, mas...

- Se arrependeu não é? Agora quer voltar com ele.

Apenas o encarei abismada. Esse garoto enlouqueceu?

- C-como?

- Deve estar arrependida de ter aceitado namorar comigo. Agora o Uzumaki está livre e magoado, seria uma ótima chance pra você ir consolar ele – ele falou com azedume.

Senti uma coisa incomoda no nariz, estava me segurando pra não chorar de volta.

- Sasuke... essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que você já me disse.

Ele pareceu ter ficado constrangido, e desviou os olhos.

Me levantei e fui em direção á saída do refeitório, precisava de ar... e ficar longe de um certo Uchiha.

- Hina – ouvi ele me chamar, e parei.

- Desculpa, eu...

- Eu te amo – falei sem pensar, logo desviei os olhos pra um ponto qualquer, qualquer lugar menos o rosto dele.

Pensando bem , foi a primeira vez que falei isso pra ele. Primeira vez que falo isso pra alguém.

Senti suas mãos tocarem meu rosto, e me obrigando a olhar pra ele.

- Me desculpe, fiquei enlouquecido de ciúme. O modo como você olhava pro Uzumaki, pensei...

- Pensou errado.

- Eu sei, sério... Me desculpe.

Não consigo pensar direito. Ele está muito perto. Meu Deus, ele me está me hipnotizando.

Como ele consegue fazer isso?

- Hm tá – murmurei.

Logo se aproximou mais, e me beijou.

Ok, porque a gente brigou mesmo?

**OoOoO**

O Neji e o Itachi acabaram de ouvir outro bláblá do sr. Uchiha. Ele já está cansado das constantes brigas dos dois.

Quem não está?

Está tão cansando que ligou para meu pai pedindo pra levar meu primo junto para a fazenda, segundo ele, vai fazer o Neji virar gente. Tá, ele não falou com essas palavras, mas foi o que eu entendi.

Meu pai perguntou se não podiam me levar também. É, ele me ama.

Agora está decidido. Vamos os dois e a Tenten junto com os Uchihas pra fazenda Sabaku.

É claro que a Tenten não deixaria o Neji ir sozinho né.

Parece que quanto mais gente melhor, estão precisando de ajudantes. Vamos para lá no final de junho, época de festas juninas e essas coisas.

Estou deitada no colo do Sasuke, ai meu Deus como esse garoto consegue ser tão lindo.

Do nada entra o Itachi correndo e rindo feito louco pela sala, e se esconde atrás da cortina.

Que é transparente. ¬¬

- EU TE MATO ITACHI – o Neji parecia estar furioso – HINATAA!

Levantei num pulo e fui ver o que havia acontecido.

Meu primo estava de quatro e com uma tesoura na mão, o cabelo dele estava cheio de nós e amarrado em uma cadeira.

Isso com toda a certeza não se vê todo dia.

- Como el...

- Não pergunte – ele respondeu resmungando - Não vou precisar cortar né? – ele olhava aflito pra tesoura.

- Não. Acho que é só desamarrar.

Enquanto eu ajudava meu primo, o Sasuke aparece e começa a gargalhar. Isso não melhorou em nada o humor do Neji.

- VÁ A MERDA SASUKE! – Isso só fez a criatura rir mais.

Meu Deus...

Espero que os Sabaku tenham seguro.

* * *

**N/A:** PERDÃO PESSOAS

Eu sei... depois de um século, apareço com esse capitulo inutil, mas vocês mereciam que pelo menos terminasse a história.

Está confuso, e sei lah... com toda a certeza não saiu do jeito que eu queria.

Bom, não aconteceu algo tão grave com a Sakura, enfim a Haruno levou altos tapas a fic inteira, e terminar sem o Naruto... acho que é o suficiente. E a Yamanaka, não consegui pensar em nada pra ela... hehe desculpem.

Mas UAU, quando comecei a escrever essa fic não tinha idéia no que ia dar, muito menos que alguém iria ler O_o E posso afirmar, que ela só chegou ao final por vocês: pessoinhas lindas que a acompanharam e mandaram reviews me encorajando a escrever. Obrigada também as que não mandaram review, mas favoritaram ou simplesmente leram.

**Misha, sussex', pandoraff, aushausdhsi, Hime No 01, Samantha Moon s2, Bruna-Hime, Pinkuiro, Yukiii, Cyelly, Franzynha õ.õ, FranHyuuga, Ang3ty x3, Aryel-Chan, Kakudate Thiemi, Acqua Moon, Rafaela, Rukia-sama, Louise, Pussycat Lautner, Mih-hyuuga, Laah'S, KiraOnigiri, Tixa69, Nathalia Cheron, mandy** - Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas. De coração *-*

Owwn dá uma tristeza, essa é minha primeira fic e minha favorita, com ela coloquei um pouco de minha personalidade pra lá de excêntrica pra fora... Vocês não tem idéia do quanto me diverti escrevendo essa fic =D

Ahhh já já posto o trailer da segunda temporada, só preciso decidir o nome dela hehe /levapedrada. Sei lah quero algo melhor do que A Vingança Gera ódio ou Amor 2.. sinceramente não vou ligar se me derem sugestões, não consigo pensar em nada O_O

Bom, até a próxima fic õ/

ADORO VOCÊS *-*

Merece REVIEW? (Pela última vez =(

Beeijos

Ja nee

(Desculpem se houver algum erro, não pude revisar a última parte, sorry)


End file.
